The Way Destiny Talks, Is The Way We Obey
by StrawberryRoseWolf
Summary: Shuuichi Hatanaka having some feelings for Hiei. But after a few incidents, Shuuichi learned that Hiei would never belong to him. Yaoi possible lemon later, fluff, Review! Lemon Added.
1. Chap 1 feelings

Here's a really long epic from me

Shortly, it's about Shuuichi Hatanaka who is Shuuichi Minamino's

stepbrother falling in love with our Hiei. He didn't knew that his

brother had something on with the fire demon, but he had hints. Being

oblivious, he made his moves on Hiei. But after a few incidents, he

came to realise that Hiei would never be his. What actually happened?

Read on to find out

Basically, it comes in 6 chapters.

5 chapters of the main story

1 chapter of lemon

but all in all, the story goes on well without the last lemon chapter.

It's just for demented people like me hahaha...

-------------------thank you---------------------------

The bell rang, sign of another school's day end. Hatanaka

Shuuichi was running like hell out the school gate. "Shuu-kun! Wait!"

exclaimed a shrilly voice. He stopped on his tracks. "What?" he

asked, annoyed. A shy girl with her hair up in a pony tail smiled at

him. He returned the smile, a half hearted one.

"Can you lend me your Chemistry notes?" she inquired. Shuuichi

frowned. :… Shit! Chemistry notes! I haven't even thought about it! I'm

suppose to pass up the notes tomorrow and then sit for a chemistry test!

I'm going to die!! I didn't even open the book! …: he shouted

mentally.

"Umm… im sorry… I, myself haven't done it yet," he told the girl,

his mind running wild finding excuses to tell his brother hoping that

he could help.

Her face dropped. "Oh…," she smiled. Shuuichi shrugged.

"Anyway, thank you for reminding me! Or else I'll be sent to the

principle's office tomorrow!" he thanked the girl. She smiled broader

and nodded.

----------------------------------home---------------------------------

Shuuichi ate lunch, bathed, changed his clothes and grabbed his

chemistry text book along with a few other revision books, his notebook

and his writing utensils.

Shiori was sweeping the floor when she saw a tensed Shuuichi

running up and down reaching for stuffs. "Shuu-chan? whats wrong?" she

asked, concerned. Shuuichi nodded. "nothing kaasan,… I have to get

niichan to help me study. I have a test tomorrow and I haven't even…,"

he paused for breath.

Shiori walked over and patted his back soothingly. "Now, now…

relax… I'm sure Shuu-chan would help you." she gave

him a supportive smile. He hugged her and thanked her.

Shuuichi walked over his step-brother's room and peeped through

the ajar door.

A redhead was studying on his desk. "Perfect, he's alone!" he

exclaimed in a whisper.

Shuuichi knocked on the door. Kurama's head snapped up. "whats up?" he replied from the inside as he slammed shut his book. Shuuichi

smiled as he appeared in the room. Kurama, smiled back at him. "Now,

your face tells me you're troubled," Kurama chuckled and stood up. He

walked to the door and closed it behind them.

Shuuichi let go of the books in his hand and sighed heavily. "I'm doomed… You have to help me study with all this!" he groaned. Kurama narrowed his eyes and picked up a book in between the bundle. "Gay In Town?" he read it a loud. Shuuichi blinked and pulled it away from Kurama. "Now, how did that get there? hehe…," the boy giggled guiltily and threw it somewhere under Kurama's bed. Kurama shook his head. "You read gay magazines?" he asked, taking a seat on his futon.

"Hey, you don't suppose us…," then the sound of the window opening and closing interrupted Shuuichi's sentence. Kurama smiled.

"Hiei," he said aloud. Shuuichi flipped. Hiei walked over to Kurama and

stepped on some of Shuuichi's books which were scattered on the floor.

"Hiei-san! My books!" exclaimed Shuuichi. Hiei blinked as he

looked under his feet. Books were flat under his feet. He jumped

lightly and landed on Kurama's side.

Shuuichi gave out a big sigh as he scooted and picked up his

books. "sorry Hiei-san… niichan is going to study with me the whole day

today and you're not to suppose to interrupt us," he told the fire

demon off. "I'm not interrupting," Hiei told the kid coolly, barely

making it a problem.

"Yes, you are! If you're here, niichan wouldn't pay full

attention to me and I'll fail this test tomorrow!" he burst.

Hiei snorted. "It's your test. Not mine…," he said absent-

mindedly. Shuuichi flipped again. This 'friend' of his brother's is so

annoying at times.

Kurama chuckled and reached out to pull Hiei so that the fire

demon sat in between his legs. "Okay, okay, okay… I can help you study

and Hiei can sit here if he wants. You guys don't have to fight,"

Kurama picked up a book and opened it.

Hiei squinted at the words in front of him. :… What a blur! …: he snorted inwardly. "Okay, from where should we start?" asked the ever-willing to help Shuuichi Minamino.

"It from chapter 5 to 19," Shuuichi smiled at his brother. Kurama

blinked. "So much?"

Shuuichi nodded. "I've been busy," he uttered as he scribbled

some notes. Kurama raised an eye brow. "Isogashii? Nan ni ka?" asked the curious fox. Shuuichi looked at his brother. "Ouu… I don't want to

talk about it," he whined.

"Okay, okay, okay… I geddit…," he gleamed teasingly at his little brother.

Kurama scanned the words for important notes. "This is too long…

for notes, you can shorten it into… The three forms of particles are,

atom, molecules, and ions. Make it in a graphic style. It'll be easier

to read and more understandable," uttered Kurama.

----------------------Later--------------------

Shuuichi was busy scribbling notes and Hiei was getting tired by

the time it gets dark. "You are not making him into someone like you,"

suddenly Hiei blurted out. Both Shuuichis looked at him.

"I said… you're not spoiling your brother into someone like you.

He'll die of overloading!" Hiei got up. Shuuichi blinked and flipped

back the pages he had been writing on with Kurama sorting out the notes

for him. :… 16 pages of chemistry notes already! …: he

thought proudly.

"I'm not spoiling him, Hiei!" protested Kurama. "Yeah, anyway I'm finishing," said Shuuichi. Hiei walked over to Kurama's desk and tore out a piece of paper without even caring from where it came from. He took a pen and had fun with it. He scribbled some stuff on the paper and pleased himself at the image.

------------------A few moments later------------------------

"Yes!!! I'm done!" shouted Shuuichi and hugged his brother,

giving him kisses. "I'll buy you lunch when I get an A for chemistry!"

Kurama laughed. "Good luck!"

"Good, now go away," mumbled Hiei as he took off his cloak.

Shuuichi pouted at this fire demon who was the same height as him.

When Shuuichi closed the door behind him and locked it for them,

he sprinted to the hall and saw his father. "Hey!" he

asked. "Hn… how's your life?" he asked. Shuuichi shrugged. "Sa… niichan

had been helping me study for the chemistry test tomorrow," he told his

father. "Honto ka?"

Shuuichi nodded.

"Well… I have these three tickets… to the funfair by the park

tonite. If you want, you can ask niichan and someone else to go with

you two," Kazuya Hatanaka handed his son the tickets.

"Wow, sugoi!" he exclaimed. "I'll go tell niichan!" he said

excitingly. Shuuichi stumbled up the stairs to tell his brother.

-----------------------kuramas room----------------

"Hiei… it goes like this… Yuusuke never said that he loves Keiko

right?" Kurama told the fire demon as he arranged his books on the

shelf. Hiei shrugged. "How should I know… maybe…" Kurama rolled his

eyes. "Anyway, that's the way the love chemistry goes," Kurama tracked

his way back to sit next to Hiei.

"Oh, Shuuichi was learning this rubbish," Hiei snorted. Kurama

narrowed his eyes. "Why?" Hiei shook his head. "You were helping him

with chemistry just now, right?" Hiei reasoned. Kurama laughed. "No,

Hiei! That one was a different chemistry. That was the…" Kurama was

interrupted by a knock. He sighed. "I'll tell you later," he chuckled as he stumbled to the door.

"Ahh… Shuu-chan, whats up ?" asked Kurama as he opened the door. "You again?" asked Hiei as the boy came in the room. The 13 year old boy was so excited as if he had manage to steal a valuable treasure from Makai.

"Guess what I got?" asked Shuuichi. Hiei rolled his eyes. "A

life?" Hiei asked. Shuuichi jumped on Hiei, pinning him on the bed.

"EEETT!! Wrong! I've got free tickets to the funfair!" he exclaimed.

Then there it was… that brief second…

Shuuichi blinked into the red rubies. He straightened himself and got off Hiei. He immediately set that happy smile again. "See!" he exclaimed. Kurama walked over and took the tickets, scanning it.

"Who gave you this?" he asked. "dad," answered Shuuichi who

walked over to Kurama's closet. He opened the neat and sweet smelling

closet and scanned through the wardrobe.

He smiled as he saw a yellow coloured jacket. "Can I borrow this? It's kind of cold outside," Kurama nodded. "Sure," he walked over to look over Shuuichi and took out a white coloured jacket and a red

coloured one.

"Shut the closet for me, would you?" he asked his brother.

Shuuichi nodded. Kurama walked over to Hiei and wrapped the cute fire

demon in the red jacket. "Looks nice on you," he smiled. "Who said I'm

going?" Hiei snorted. "You're coming… I know you're just dying to ride

that 'Triple Looper' roller-coaster," Kurama teased Hiei. Hiei

rolled his eyes.

Kurama got into the white coloured jacket and brushed his hair.

"Come one, niisan… your hair is already perfect! Even though it defies

Sir Isaac Newton's law of gravity," he added as a joke. "Oi, this hair

is voted the 'Mostly Adored Commodity' in school," Kurama backed up.

Shuuichi thought for a while. His brother did have the most

adored hair in the city, his brother…! Boy was he jealous…

"Okay you win… now can we just… eh? Where's Hiei-san?" asked

Shuuichi as he looked around. No signs of Hiei. "He's waiting for us

outside," Kurama smiled. Shuuichi frowned. "He's one weird guy," he

shrugged and closed his brother's door behind them.

Shiori blinked. "Where are you two going?" she asked. "To the

funfair, kaasan!" exclaimed Shuuichi and pushed Kurama out the door

quickly as he waved goodbye.

"What are they up to?" asked Shiori sitting down next to her

husband. "Having fun I suppose," said Kazuya as he slumped an arm

around Shiori's shoulder.

"Shouldn't we wait for him?" asked Shuuichi, as he saw his

brother walked ahead. Kurama shook his head. "He'll be here," he said

coolly as he tightened his jacket, a gust of cool wind blew over and he

winced his eyes.

Suddenly there was a sound of rustling leaves behind them.

Shuuichi looked around but saw no one. But when he turned to look back

in front, he saw Hiei walking next to his brother. :… how!! …: he ran

over to Hiei.

"You did that?" he asked. Hiei arched a brow. "Did what?" he

asked. "You know, the rustling sound and the sudden appearance," said

Shuuichi. Hiei shrugged. "I did nothing," he said softly. Shuuichi

shoved Hiei's back. "Liar!" he laughed.

A few moments later, they reached the place and Shuuichi handed

the guy three tickets. "Doumo, enjoy yourself!" he smiled as he opened

the gates. Kurama reached for Hiei's hand and pulled him gently inside.

Music were playing and Shuuichi moved with the rhythm. "Cool

song, ne?" he asked. Kurama nodded. "Is it the Offspring that sang it?"

he asked. Shuuichi nodded. "And all girlies say I'm pretty fly for a

white guy," Shuuichi sang and laughed. "I heard it somewhere in school

when the school DJ played it," said Kurama. "Honto ka?" asked Shuuichi.

Kurama nodded.

Then Shuuichi saw the Ferris-wheel. "Let's go there!" he pulled

them with him. "What are we doing?" asked Hiei. "Riding the Ferris-

wheel," Kurama gave him a soft smile.

"hello, Shuu-kun!" greeted the attendant. "hello … ,

Kidou-san! I didn't know you work here!" replied the enthusiastic boy.

"Well… extra money is no harm. Brought your new brother here, ne?"

Kidou gestured at Kurama. Everyone knew him. Everyone knew that

Shuuichi Hatanaka had became Shuuichi Minamino's brother. That was one

of the hottest news this year.

An empty bunk came over and stopped. Kidou opened the door and

let them three in. "Have fun!" as he closed the door and pressed a

button. The bunk moved and Shuuichi looked downwards. People were

walking, minding their own business. Some were trying to win some

games, some were riding the rides and some were just walking around

eating junk food.

Shuuichi looked up and saw Hiei. He was looking intensely at his

brother while the redhead talked. The look was so sincere. Shuuichi

widened his eyes as his brother said something to trigger a smile on

the other one's face. A rare expression given by Hiei.

:… He looks so… : Shuuichi shook his head. :… What am I thinking

about? He's my brother's best friend! …: Shuuichi scolded himself. :…

Or was he? There is a chance that he might be Shuu-san's boyfriend …:

another voice spoke. :… Then it'll be worse! …: exclaimed the other

voice in his head.

:… But Hiei-san looks so…… …: Shuuichi's thoughts were

interrupted by Kurama. "Shuu-kun? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Shuuichi shook his head. "Nope… nothing…… just had this weird

thought about…" ..long pause.. "someone at school," he covered. Kurama gave him a mischievous look. "Eh… who's the lucky kid?" he asked.

Shuuichi blushed. "Emm… hehe…," he grinned.

Then the wheel stopped. "Ne? finished already?" asked Shuuichi as he stepped off the bunk. Kidou shrugged. "See you then, bye!" he

exclaimed and waved at his friend. Kurama and Hiei followed behind.

But then, Kurama's sleeve was tugged. "hm?" Kurama looked at

Hiei. Hiei pointed at an ice-cream stall. Kurama nodded. "Shuu-kun!" he

exclaimed. Shuuichi stopped at his track as his brother called from

behind. He run towards them. "Hiei w…" Kurama felt an elbow sunk into

his side and he winced. "I mean… I want some ice-cream," Kurama

corrected. Shuuichi nodded. "Okay," he followed his brother and Hiei to

the ice-cream stall. Quite a long line to queue up.

"Why did you do that for?" asked Kurama. Hiei kept his silence.

"It hurts," he continued. Hiei looked up at Kurama. "Did it?" he asked.

Kurama nodded. "Well…," Hiei slipped a hand under Kurama's jacket and

felt the place that he sunk his elbow in just now. He channelled some

youki and pulled his hand out.

Kurama chuckled. "Doesn't help much," Kurama complained. "Pay you back later," he said quickly. Kurama smiled. :… Well, if you want it that way …: Kurama thought mischievously.

Shuuichi wasn't in the line. He just stood next to it, looking

over the glass which have tons of funny flavoured ice-creams. "I want

Cherry Blossom," he told his brother. Kurama smiled and nodded.

Finally, when it reached Kurama and Hiei's turn the girl smiled

at them. "What flavour do you want?" Kurama pointed at the black

coloured confectionery. "Two scoops of Black Hole and a scoop of Cherry

Blossom," said the redhead.

The girl scooped the ice creams and gave it to Kurama. "450 yen

please," she smiled and winked at Kurama. Kurama smiled and gave her

the money.

Kurama walked to Shuuichi and handed him his cone. Then Shuuichi

saw Hiei slurping the two scoops of Black Hole ice-cream. "Er… I

thought you wanted ice-cream," Shuuichi whispered at Kurama. Kurama put

a finger on his lips and smiled.

After a few more rides, a few target shooting which they won

three big teddy bears and few more treats of ice-cream, they got tired

and decided to go home.

Hiei disappeared mid-way and this caused Shuuichi to frowned.

:… Why did he went away so fast? …: he pondered.

When Kurama opened the door, everyone was asleep. Only the dim

living room light was on. "Shhh… don't make too much noise," said

Kurama softly and they tiptoed into their own room.

"night," said Shuuichi before he went into his room. Kurama

nodded and opened the door to his room.

As suspected. Hiei was waiting for him… under the futon. Kurama

ignored him at first and placed the teddy bear he was holding on the

table. He didn't even care to switch on the lights. He took off his

clothes and took a short bath. After that, he walked over to the

dressing table and sat down, picking up the hair brush and brushed his

hair, smiling into the mirror.

Finally putting the hairbrush down, he walked over to the futon

and flipped it up, supposing a fire demon waiting for him. But then, it

turned out to be the other bear which Hiei was holding.

"Oh, Hiei…" Kurama sighed. He thought the fire demon had gone.

Then there was a low chuckle. A very low and soft mockery. Kurama

looked around and scanned the shadows. "Okay, you laughed at me. Now

come out," Kurama ordered and slumped on the bed.

Hiei stepped out of the shadow and smiled. "Got you there," he

teased, walking over to Kurama. Kurama pouted and reached for Hiei. The

fire demon stood in front of Kurama as the fox held him by the

shoulders.

"Thank you," said the redhead. "For what?" asked the fire demon.

"For going to the funfair with me," said Kurama. Hiei shrugged. Kurama

smiled and pulled him on the bed with him. "Anyway, you still have to

pay me," said Kurama.

"Oh, I forgot," said Hiei and smiled. His eyes were gleaming. "I

really forgot about it," said Hiei as he reached to pull off Kurama's

bathrobe.

-----------------------------------------dun dun dun-----------------------

I love multi chaps now! I love you guys so much! More then 315 hits on my last multi chap! Love you! Please review!

StrawberryRoseWolf


	2. Chapter 2

-----------------Chapter 2----------------

Shuuichi passed up the notes and sat for the Chemistry test the

next day. It was quite easy as his brother had helped him study

yesterday.

Three hours after that, they had a 15 minutes break. Shuuichi was sitting by the window gazing out to the horizon. A boy came up to him. "Hey whats up?" he asked and took a seat in front of Shuuichi. Shuuichi looked and nodded at his best friend, Miura.

-------------

Just imagine that Miura looks like… one of the Gundam pilots, Quatre

Raberba Winner, maybe? He's the only blonde there

-------------

"Oi, don't think I knew you for only two days. Your face spells

problem," he laughed.

Shuuichi rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well… what if… you… I mean… there's this someone you like… but this someone is going out with your brother? What would you do?" asked Shuuichi.

"This 'you' is you right?" asked Miura. Shuuichi shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah… anyway… what would I do?" Miura thought. "I mean… if this

someone doesn't even know you like him. Is it possible?" asked

Shuuichi. Miura took note about Shuuichi referring 'this someone' as a

'him'. "So, you always see him?" asked Miura.

Shuuichi stood up and lunged forward, nearly touching their

noses. "How did you know it's a guy?" he exclaimed in a whisper. Miura

smiled. "You said it was a him…" he trailed off. Shuuichi sighed and

sat back down. "It's okay… anyway, how does he look like?" asked Miura.

"He's about my height and he's damn cute!" Shuuichi smiled

broadly. Miura laughed. "Since when do you find yourself liking him?"

he asked, still chuckling.

"Yesterday…"

------------------------------some where else----------------------

"Kuwa-chan!" exclaimed Botan. Kuwabara turned and smiled as the

blue haired girl skipped towards him. "Can you do me a favour?" asked

Botan. "What is it?" asked the big guy. Botan took out the package she

was to give to Hiei.

"I can't find Hiei anywhere… anyway, if you see Kurama, give this to him and tell him to give it to Hiei. That should do it. But give it within 24 hours okay?" reminded Botan. "Why?" asked Kuwabara. "Well… I dunno… Koenma told me to do that. And it's already 3 hours past. So… it leaves you 21 hours," she smiled. "Okie, buh-bye!" with that she disappeared.

"Uh, wait! Oi! Stupid ferry girl!" cursed Kuwabara. "Where am

I suppose to find Kurama?" sighed Kuwabara.

Then a familiar figure met his eyes. "Oi, Shuu-chan!! C'mere!"

hollered the big guy. Shuuichi blinked and smiled as he saw his

brother's friend.

When Shuuichi reached Kuwabara, Kuwabara handed the package to

him. "Here… give this to your brother," he told the boy. Shuuichi

frowned in confusion. "What's inside?" he asked, shaking it. Kuwabara

shrugged. "Actually it's suppose to be for Hiei. Just give it to your

brother… he'll give it to Hiei," said Kuwabara.

"Why can't I just give it to him?" asked Shuuichi. "Whatever…

just make sure it reaches his hand in 20 hours," said Kuwabara and

walked away, waving his hand.

Shuuichi smiled. :… What a good excuse! Thank god! …:

--------------------home-----------------

Kurama was in the kitchen eating when Shuuichi finally arrived

home, he had been walking around finding the perfect words to converse

with Hiei later.

Kurama eyed the weird package in his brother's hand. "What's

that?" he asked. Shuuichi blinked and quickly hid it behind his back.

"Um… nothing important," he replied. Kurama nodded and stood up, he had

finished his lunch and walked to the sink to wash his bowl and

chopsticks.

"Is Hiei-san coming later?" suddenly Shuuichi asked. Kurama

paused after he closed the tap. "Why?" he asked. Something is

definitely fishy around here, he could sense it. "Um… just asking. I

suppose he would be here in the evening, ne?" asked Shuuichi. Kurama

shrugged. "No idea, Shuu-chan… but I'll tell you if he comes," with

that Kurama disappeared into his room.

--------------------room-----------------

Kurama looked at the clock on his wall. It stated 5.15 pm. He

sighed. Rummaging into his closet, he changed into a casual checked

shirt and trouser. In his mind, to clear things up in his crowded mind.

Homework had been piling up like the Empire State building and he

definitely needed a break.

Kurama ran into Shuuichi who's in his towels on the way to the

living room. "Niichan, chan I use your bathroom? The heater in mine is

screwed up," informed the boy. Kurama nodded. "Sure," he smiled and

went out.

Shiori got a glance at her son. "Where are you going, Shuu-chan?"

she asked. "Out to the park kaasan, need a break," he hollered. Shiori

nodded and resumed her gardening in the evening sun.

--------------------shower----------oh no----------------

The shower was on. Hiei dropped in lithely on the floor in

Kurama's room. The window wasn't shut and the bathroom shower's

running? Weird. Hiei decided to check it out.

He didn't bother to knock and just budge in. Shuuichi too was

surprised. In the mist of warm vapour, he thought it was Shiori who

entered the bathroom. "Kaasan, did you knocked?" he asked, rubbing his

eyes to clear the vision.

"You're using Kurama's bathroom?" asked a low deep voice.

:… Hiei! …: Shuuichi's mind exclaimed, forgetting that he hadn't

anything around him. "Yeah, he told me that I could use it, and--" but

Hiei had went out in the middle of Shuuichi's statement. Shuuichi

sighed.

Moments later, Shuuichi came out of the bathroom with a towel

around his waist. He saw Hiei lying on the futon and felt a tinge of

jealousy. He wished Hiei would come and lie on his futon instead. And a

thought crept over his head.

The package…

"Hiei-san, there's something I wanted to give you," he told the

koorime. Hiei frowned. "What?"

"Follow me," said Shuuichi as he gestured Hiei to his room.

Hiei frowned but decided to follow the boy out of Kurama's room,

into another which was different from Kurama's one. This one was in a

shade of blue while Kurama's one was in a light shade of peach… or was

it pink? Kurama's stuff was neatly placed on shelves and table but

Shuuichi's one was all over the room. It's neat, but not as neat as

Kurama's one.

Hiei looked at the boy who's bending on the table, taking out

something from his drawer. Once Hiei had a look at what Shuuichi

produced, he frowned. "Koenma gave you this?" he asked, reaching for

it. "Well… you can say that… actually, he gave it to Kuwabara-san and

he asked me to give it to niichan so that he could give it to you

but…," Hiei shot up a glance at Shuuichi when he was still talking,

then he disappeared.

Shuuichi arched a brow. "Um… Hiei? Hiei-san? Where are you?" he

searched around the room, but nothing was in his interest.

-----------------later------------

"-And poof! He's gone," Shuuichi had a brother-to-brother talk

later that night with Kurama. Kurama frowned. "Why didn't you give it

to me, then?" asked Kurama, eyeing his brother. Something was

definitely going on with Shuuichi this few days.

"I… umm… I thought…," Kurama smiled and patted his back. "Never

mind about that. Hiei would be somewhere around," Kurama smiled and got

up. "Just don't think about it okay?" Kurama gently pushed his brother

and tucked him into bed. He gave his brother a light kiss on the cheek

and walked over to the door. "He'll be around," Kurama smiled trying to

convince his brother as well as himself as he switched off the lights

and shut the door behind him.

Shuuichi sighed. Even though his brother kept telling him not to

worry, he knew that his brother was angry at him for keeping the

package a secret from him. Shuuichi bit his lips. :… The look in his

eyes before he went out… was… was as if… he was worried and …: Shuuichi

closed his eyes… it's his fault… it was all his fault.

Kurama closed his eyes. He redecorated his things on the shelves, tables, bed and showcases. He needed to do something to rest his mind

off Hiei.

----------------once again later--------------

Shuuichi walked into the kitchen and saw his kaasan and tousan.

"Ohayo," he greeted and took a seat. Shiori and Kazuya nodded and

resumed to what they were doing. "wheres Niichan?" he asked. Shiori

smiled and placed the glass of milk in front of him. "He went out early

today, Shuu-kun. Why?" asked Shiori as she sat down next to him.

Shuuichi shook his head. "Er… nothing… nothing…," he mumbled and

gulped his milk.

Kurama blinked at the calculus book he was facing. The pen in his finger was twirling around a few times. To the left… to the right… back to the left… back to the right…

He had came earlier to school today. Most of the people hadn't

arrived yet. So there's only Kurama in the quiet class. He decided to

come early, not wanting to face his brother. He was mad at him, but at

the same time couldn't bring himself to scold the innocent boy. Okay,

he might have been caught smoking a few times but he's still a young

boy. He'll know what life is when he gets older.

So, he decided to come to school rather than look at him at

breakfast and maybe slipped his tongue on something and started to

scold him.

Suddenly the door was slid open harshly. Two guys appeared. One

with short hair and the other one, longer. The guy with shorter hair

was pushing the other one to the wall.

"Omae! How many times I told you that you're not allowed to go

there!" the boy with short hair exclaimed, pinning the other one on the

wall. The boy with longer hair winced in pain as he was slammed harshly

onto the wall. "But Takeshi asked me to go with him, sorry," he said, a

softer voice that the other one.

"You're my boy! And when I tell you not to do something, you

don't do it! It's dangerous there! You want to get your asshole fucked

up for nothing?!" the boy with shorter hair exclaimed.

"I… I am sorry… I was… I was just trying to help him," said

Shiota, the longer haired boy softly. Koji slammed his fist on the

wall. "Damn! If you really was raped yesterday, what do you suppose I

would do?! If I wasn't in time yesterday? Damn it! Damn!" he slammed

his fist again on the wall.

Shiota was now streaming with tears. "so…sorry," he lunged

forward and sobbed on Koji's shirt. Koji sighed. He patted his lover's

soft hair. "I'm sorry too… but did you know how hard it was to track

you guys? How worried I am? Did you know how angry I was when I saw the

big jackass pinned you on the table and ripped off your trousers trying

to screw you off!? I didn't want you to get hurt," Koji tilted Shiota's

chin and looked into his glassy eyes.

Shiota nodded. "… I was stupid to go there…," he sniffed. Koji

laughed. "Actually I ripped off his trousers back and kicked him out of

that place… that'll teach him to come to our place again! Hah!" Koji

said proudly.

Shiota nodded. He hugged his lover and kissed Koji soundly on the lips.

Kurama looked at them. His classmates. He didn't knew that Koji

and Shiota was… umm… gay.

Suddenly Shiota blinked and parted the kiss abruptly. Koji

frowned. "Whats wrong?" he asked.

Shiota ran over to Kurama and sat in front of him. "Please,

Minamino-san. I beg you, not to tell anyone about this," he clasped his

hands together. Koji walked up to them and eyed Kurama who's still

silent.

Kurama smiled. "I didn't see anything," he assured them.

"Besides, I know how you felt Koji," Kurama sighed, his mind drifted to

Hiei who had disappeared without a word.

Shiota saw the change in Kurama's mood. "Hm? Something

wrong?" he asked. Kurama shook his head. "My special friend is also

missing. Except that… I don't know where he is and all. It bothers me,"

he sighed. "So… that explains why you're early," said Koji, taking a

seat next to Kurama.

Kurama smiled. "Actually, I came early cause I don't want to

scold my brother for it. He has something to do about his disappearance

but I can't bring myself to scold him. He's just a kid," Kurama stared

at his book, blank.

"I bet this 'his' of yours would come back safe and sound," Koji

gave Kurama a few soothing pats on the back. Kurama nodded. "Yeah,

he'll be alright… I just hope he comes back before Valentines Day,"

Kurama said softly.

---------------------------------lol---------line!----------im getting bored-----------------

Kurama came back from school via his window. He didn't want to

meet anyone in the house this afternoon. He wanted to finish his

homework and set up a searching party for Hiei later in the afternoon.

He would call Yuusuke-tachi later.

As soon as he landed on the floor, his eyes suddenly set their

gaze on the futon. A fire demon was occupying it. A sleeping fire

demon. "Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed and ran over to the koorime, hugging

him from the back.

"Hiei stirred. "what," he mumbled. Kurama kissed the fire

demons face all over. "Where were you? Why didn't you tell me where you

were going?" he asked, containing his joy.

Hiei smiled. "Mukuro wanted something from Koenma and the stupid

toddler wanted me to deliver it to her. That's why I was gone," Hiei

smiled and yawned, stretching his little mouth wide open.

"Niichan? You're inside?" asked a voice accompanied by a few

knocks. "Hai," said Kurama and got off Hiei, he went to the door

and opened it. "Hiei's here," Kurama smiled. Shuuichi widened his eyes.

"Really?" he asked, pushing himself inside.

There Hiei was, face flushed, on his brother's futon. A tinge of

jealousy instantly hit him, but he tried to keep his cool. "So, where

were you?" he asked, sitting next to Hiei.

Kurama shut the door and walked into the bathroom to wash his

face.

"I went to see my aunt," Hiei lied. "Oh…," Shuuichi nodded. "I

was so worried," Shuuichi smiled.

Kurama came out and brushed his hair. "You redid your room?"

asked Hiei, standing up eyeing the changed positions of all Kurama's

decor. Kurama chuckled. "Well, I needed to do something else other than

worry about you too much," Kurama put down the brush.

Hiei reached for a small fragile mobile. A tear-gem was hanging

lithely from the mobile. One of the many prized delicate items that

Kurama possessed. And no one was supposed to touch it!

Kurama smiled and looked contentedly at the mobile in Hiei's

hand. Both had the same expression. As if appreciating something

priceless.

Shuuichi frowned and nearly pouted. Why didn't his brother scold

Hiei? A week ago when he had tried to touch the mobile, Shuuichi-

niichan was so angry at him that he didn't talk to him for 2 days! And

why didn't Hiei get the same reaction from his brother? This is not

fair!

"You did this?" asked Hiei softly. Kurama nodded. "Why didn't I

see it before?" he asked the fox spirit. Kurama chuckled. "Because you

are not observant enough…," Kurama replied softly and smiled at Hiei.

Shuuichi slammed the door with a bang.

He hated his brother. He had the fame, the beauty, the

intelligence, the charm… and most importantly he had got Hiei. Shuuichi

slumped on his bed and slammed his fist on his futon a few times in

anger.

"Your brother's mad about something?" asked Hiei, placing back

the little mobile on the shelf. Kurama shrugged and pulled Hiei to bed

with him. They laid there for a moment in silent.

"I don't know why but… I think Shuu-chan likes you," Kurama

nuzzled Hiei's hair. Hiei blinked but kept his silence.

Kurama turned and laid on his stomach, supporting his upper body

with his arm. He looked at Hiei in his eyes. "I really think so,"

Kurama sighed and laid his head gently on Hiei's chest. "So?" Hiei

finally said something.

"Well… I don't want him to… you know… but I don't want him to be

upset with me. It'll be just a matter of time before he understands,"

Kurama said, eyes closed savouring Hiei's scent.

"I want to ask you a favour," Kurama started. "Please stay for

dinner," he requested.

Hiei shrugged. "Sure, but why?" he asked, biting his lips as

Kurama's hand reached to touch his private parts. "I'll think of

something," Kurama looked up and smiled, he straddled Hiei's hips and

leaned down to give the koorime a kiss.

-----------------------------suddenly a phone rang-----later------------------

RRRRRRinng!! RRRiiingg!!

"Moshi-moshi… ah, Shuu-chan ka?one second," Shiori put the

receiver in between her hands and hollered for Shuuichi. "Shuu-kun!

phone!" No answer. "Shuuichi Hatanaka! Phone!"

A long faced boy with messy hair appeared from the hallway and

took the phone. "What?" he answered in it.

A girl's voice was on the other end on the line. "Shuu-san, I'm

just calling to remind you that we need newspapers tomorrow." Shuuichi

rolled his eyes. "What? You think I'm deaf? I don't need you to remind

me of those silly things!" with that he slammed the phone.

Shiori, who was just nearby dusting he showcase blinked. "Didn't

you think that was a bit harsh? Poor girl, she might have felt a bit

hurt," said Shiori, walking nearer to Shuuichi. Shuuichi hugged his

step-mother. "I'm sorry, I just…," Shiori patted his back soothingly.

"I know… it's hard to be a kid sometimes," she assured him.

Kurama threw Hiei his trousers. "Get in those," he told the

koorime. "Why?" asked the fire demon still lying limp on the bed, face

pretty flushed. Kurama slid on his own shirt and sat on his desk. "I

would be doing some homework. Why don't you go down and make us

something to eat in the kitchen? I remembered that I just stocked up a

tub of ice-cream in the freezer," Kurama winked.

Hiei smiled. He got into the trousers and walked to Kurama.

"What?" asked the redhead, opening his English book on the table. "You

were the one who unbuckled these belts. So you're suppose to buckle it

back!" Hiei told the fox, a sly smile was on his face.

Kurama chuckled. He buckled the belts, but his eyes kept it's

gaze in Hiei's stomach. Those curve was…

Kurama jumped on Hiei and gave the fire demon a wet sloppy kiss.

"Okay, now you've got me. Go and get the dessert," Kurama brushed Hiei's hair back into place.

Hiei chuckled deeply. He always had his way with Kurama. The door was shut and Kurama shook his head. :… Little sly koorime …:

Hiei walked to the kitchen passing the living room and saw

Shuuichi gluing his eyes on something.

Decided that he had lot's of time to spare, he walked over to the boy. "What're you doing?" he asked. Shuuichi snapped up his head and blinked. "Hiei!" he exclaimed. Hiei rolled his eyes. "Yeah it's me," he sat next to the boy.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Hiei, taking out his katana and

started to polish it, cleaning away any stain of dried blood on it.

Shuuichi shook his head. "It's someone else that I was angry at,"

Shuuichi snorted and crossed his arms on his chest, leaning against the

sofa.

"Your brother?" Hiei guessed. Shuuichi wanted to say yes but…

"Nah, one of the guys in my class," Shuuichi lied. "Oh…," Hiei

replied. "Can you imagine that… you know… we like the same person and

he tends to get that person's attention more than me! He has everything

for god's sake! Beauty, brains and all, why can't he just leave this

one person for me? If you were me, what would you do?" Shuuichi turned

to look at Hiei.

Hiei blinked. Definitely what Kurama said was affirmative. "I

would just kill him off," Hiei stood up. "I'm making some dessert. Want

some?" he offered, without waiting for an answer Hiei went into the

kitchen. Shiori had seemed to be out of the house.

He took out the tub of ice-cream and put it into three ice-cream

cups. He knew Shuuichi was coming. If he really liked him, he was sure

to accept his offer.

Just as he thought, within 3 seconds Shuuichi appeared. "I think

I'm hungry," he mumbled. Hiei put the remaining ice-cream back into the

freezer. "You knew I was coming?" asked Shuuichi. Hiei shrugged and

gave him one of the ice-cream cups.

Shuuichi was so happy. "Thank you, Hiei-san!" he exclaimed and

dived into the ice-cream.

Hiei blinked and sat across from the boy. "Shuuichi?" suddenly

Hiei called. Shuuichi immediately looked at the fire demon. "So, do you

hate your friend very much for liking the one you like?" he asked,

tactfully avoiding any trace that would make Shuuichi know that he

already knew what's going on.

Shuuichi snorted. "If I could kick his ass, I would," he spitted

and resumed his treat. Hiei nodded

----------------------end chapter 2-------------------

Wow I started getting bored so I strated messing with the lines.

SupernaturalKitsune: Omg idea!

SRW: Eh?

SK: What if Shuuichi kicked Kuramas ass

SRW: ………that would look akward'

SK: I know, I bet Shuuichi would like lose

SRW: Eh! Sakura((SK name)) I don't think Kurama would hurt his brother

SK: I know! But still!

SRW: Hussh let the readers review!

SK: Review! Review! Review!

StrawberryRoseWolf((Serenade, sere))

SupernaturalKitsune((Sakura, Amber))


	3. Chapter 3

"… and that's when Napoleon started to attack… mm… Hatanaka, what

are you looking at?" asked the history teacher. But Shuuichi was still

in his own world. Valentine's Day was getting pretty close and he

wanted to get something special for Hiei. The teacher sighed and went

over to the dazed boy. Shuuichi Hatanaka used to be one of the school's

delinquents. But now he heard that the boy had stopped smoking and all.

Maybe because of the influence that his step-brother have over him.

Shuuichi looked away from the window when something that looked

like a shadow hovered over him. He looked dazedly at the teacher. A

blank expression. "Shuuichi Hatanaka, please give me Napoleon's full

name," the history teacher demanded, controlling his temper. "It's

early spring, sensei. Everything seems alive. Birds are chirping

happily… and did you see the small baby blooms on that Sakura tree?"

Shuuichi pointed at the direction of the big cherry blossom tree near

the school gate.

Everyone laughed. The teacher nearly flipped over…

"Yes, I did. Now can you please…" he was cut when Shuuichi

decided to talk again. "What are you getting your wife this Valentine's

Day? I'm getting Hiei something special… what you think he'll like?"

Shuuichi turned back his gaze out to the window.

"Shuuichi Hatanaka!!!"

------------------lol------------------

The next thing he knew was that he was in front of the principle, who's giving him a two hours lecture.

------------------------poor guy--------------

Four of them were at Genkai's temple later that evening. "Ehhrm…

can you please… ouch… Kuwabara!" Kurama winced, the cut on his arm was

deep. The youkai that they were to capture just now was neatly locking

Kurama as his target. "Ano, Genkai baasan… I just can't do this!"

Kuwabara complained. He was trying to dress up Kurama's wound from just

now. But his clumsy big hands just can't do it nicely, it kept hurting

Kurama. Good thing the redhead was a patient person. If it was either

Yuusuke or Hiei, Kuwabara might be beaten into a pulp by now. "You have

to, what if everyone's hurt and they're counting on you to close up

their wounds?!" The old lady grumbled.

Kuwabara was a lousy nurse. It's not that he's bad or what, he

just kept applying too much pressure in tying the bandages. Causing it

to be too tight and stopping the blood flow. Kurama was going to turn

blue if someone else didn't come and help him.

"Stupid lousy moron," Hiei uttered and pushed the big guy away.

"What? You shrimp!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "I'm not letting you kill

Kurama with your lousy handy-craft! He's hurt for god's sake!" Hiei

retorted. Kuwabara didn't mean to make Hiei that angry. Maybe Hiei's

right. Kurama was turning blue.

Hiei finished tying the bandages. Genkai smiled. "Hiei still ties

the best bandages," she teased. "Hn," Hiei snorted and sat next to

Kurama. "Anyway, what happened to the youkai?" asked Genkai. Yuusuke

smirked. "He was too engrossed in getting Kurama cut into pieces that I

blasted him off to oblivion," he said proudly.

"Tea, everyone," said a sweet mellow voice. "Yukina-chan! Sit!" Kuwabara put a nice white cushion pillow next to him and patted it, a signal for Yukina to sit. She smiled and sat next to him after pouring everyone tea.

Genkai rummaged through the cupboard and came up with a small

bottle containing a pinkish liquid with a slight luminescence glow.

"What's that?" asked Kuwabara pointing at it. Genkai handed it to Hiei.

"Hiei, help Kurama with it. I already asked Yukina to heat up some

water," Hiei looked at Kurama, then at Genkai. "What are you waiting

for? Kurama's wound to septic? Go now!" Genkai blinked and shook her

head. Hiei sighed and helped the very injured Kurama up.

After both had left the room, Yuusuke blinked at Genkai. "You

asked Hiei to bathe Kurama?" he inquired. "Who else? I don't trust you,

Kuwabara would certainly no do it, I'm a woman, Yukina's a girl,"

Genkai reasoned. Yuusuke smiled. "And I thought you had something

behind that idea," he giggled. Genkai gave them a mischievous smile.

"Well… if they knew how to take advantage, it was meant to… haha," she

laughed. Everyone sweat dropped. "Genkai you idoit," uttered Yuusuke.

"Kurama's not that kind of a person," retorted Kuwabara. Yuusuke

shrugged. "Let's look at the time and keep track of it. It it's over 20

minutes…" Yuusuke continued it with a shriek laughter.

Kurama looked at the tub which was filled with warm steaming

water. "A nice traditional bath! What a surprise," he winced as Hiei

pinched his arm. "Get into the water quickly. I don't have a lot of

time to waste," he muttered. Kurama pouted and started on his clothes.

"Turn around. No peeking, Hiei," he teased the boy. Hiei rolled his

eyes. "Can you just get on with it?" Hiei mumbled, turning around.

Kurama put his clothes on Hiei and put up his hair. Slowly, he

dipped himself into the steaming tub. "Mmm… nice… want to join me,

Hiei?" Kurama asked with big puppy eyes. Hiei shook his head and

crouched next to the tub.

Hiei looked at Kurama's back. It was full of scratches and burns. "Aren't you suppose to be in real pain here?" Hiei frowned as he

carefully put warm water on the wound. "Well, I tossed a few painkiller

herbs in my mouth before Kuwabara did anything. I can still feel the

pain though," Kurama turned and smiled at Hiei.

Hiei began cleaning the other parts after he was convinced that

Kurama's wound on his back was clean. "Wonder why Genkai-baasan told

you to bathe me?" Kurama pondered aloud. Hiei's hand stopped on

Kurama's stomach when he popped that idea up. "How should I know," he

resumed his cleaning. A slight blush could be seen on Hiei's cheeks.

Kurama smirked and tried to look at Hiei's eyes. "I wonder," Hiei rolled his eyes. The fox was seducing him. He knew it, but he just kept

his cool.

A few moments after that, the water had turned rather cold and

bloody. Hiei helped Kurama up and drained the water. He then applied

the pink coloured luminescence gel on Kurama's wounds. Instantly, the

burns disappeared and the cuts became finer.

Hiei gave Kurama the blue coloured robe. He let down his hair and brushed it into place with his hand. "Thank you, Hiei," he smiled.

They appeared back into the living room. Kuwabara looked at his

watch. "15 minutes?" he asked. Genkai and Yuusuke shrugged, Yukina was

only letting out small giggles. "What 15 minutes?" asked Kurama as he

slid the door to close it. Hiei glared at them, daring them to speak.

"Oh, nothing nothing at all… ahaha," he laughed. "Told you," Kuwabara rolled his eyes. Hiei got up. "I have no time to fool around with you idiots," he muttered and opened the door. The door was closed after that and Hiei disappeared.

-------------------------------kuramas room---------------------------

Shuuichi looked in his brother's room. It was empty. No one was

in. He shrugged and walked in, scanning through Kurama's book-shelf. He

wanted to get a book about History that his teacher decided to make him

do a test tomorrow.

His eyes narrowed at a book. It was as if attracting his

attention. The more he looked away from it, the more it lured his

attention back at it.

Finally, he took the book and looked at it. It looked kind of old but the golden wire frame was still fresh looking. :… I wounder …: He grinned and opened it up. Most of the book's contents were in ancient japanese words. Some were words that didn't even make sense to him.

He scanned for a few words that he understood. The title was

something about Makai, Reikai and Ningenkai. He flipped through the

pages and saw something about the five elements. Earth, Water, Fire,

Wind and Sky. Then something else attracted his eyes. Mushiyori-sei.

Mushiyori-sei was the name of the town they were staying at. He

read further and found out that it was telling the story about the

Mushiyori-sei's cemetery. It was once the gate that joined Makai and

Ningenkai but was sealed away by some powerful spells made from Reiki

and Youki.

It was said that if you perform an occult ritual on one of the

tombstones, your wish would be granted as one of the youkai from the

other world would help you out.

Shuuichi snorted at the statement. :… Nonsense …: But then, he

looked around the room. "Granting your wish…?" he echoed. Without

thinking twice, he took the book and went out of the room.

------------------------later-------------------

"Oi! The sensei is very angry!" exclaimed the class

monitor, Tasaka. "

Kurama sighed. He had just came to the locker room from the

English class. Teacher asked him to stay to congratulate his essay and

wished for it to be printed in the school's yearbook. Everyone had

already gone to the field by now.

Tasaka walked over to him. "Oi, Minamino. The sensei is

very angry… If you're punished to run around the field 10 times it's

not my fault," he threatened. "Okay, okay…" Kurama slipped on his

boxers and blinked as it was Shuuichi's one he had took. Of course it

was super-short.

"Shimatta! This is Shuuichi's!" he exclaimed. Kurama looked

around in the locker again, not a shadow of his own boxers. Tasaka was

already giving him death glares. He sighed and shut his locker.

"One, two, three, four… one, two, three, four… Come one! Keep it

up… you'll end up like pigs if you keep running like one!" he shouted

and kept blowing the whistle. The Physical Education teacher was

yelling at the top of his lungs.

Kurama and Tasaka ran up to him. He turned and snorted.

"Minamino! You're late!" he exclaimed, but then looked at his super-

short boxers. He smiled. "I… I… mistakenly took my brother's one, sir.

sorry," he apologised. The teacher smiled and shook his head. "I'll

write a report about you. Go and join the girls running. That's your

punishment! Go now! Go, go, go!" hushed the P.E teacher. "what? fien…"

he glared at him, didn't even gave him a chance to explain.

Kurama sighed and bit his lips. He walked over to the girls side. "Minamino! Run!" he could hear that old bag of bones yell at him. With

a super red face and a super short boxers, he joined the girls line.

"My god… look at his gorgeous legs," sighed a girl. And a few

other whispers could be heard. His hair which was already tied in a

ponytail bounced to the left, then to the right. "Minamino, your

ponytail is so kawaii!!" exclaimed a girl and ran past him. He grew

even redder.

:… Shuuichi! I'm going to get you for this! …: he bit his lips.

A few minutes after that(and a few pounds lost later), Kurama sat on the guys side to cool down. The others patted his back soundly as if to say 'be-strong'.

"Minamino, you're suppose to sit there," the sensei pointed at

the girls side, but his eyes were fixed on his flawless legs. A few

shrilly giggles could be heard. Kurama bit his lips and got up, walking

to the other side. A few girls shifted nearer to Kurama and giggled

more.

"Now, get yourself a team each. You are going to fight in a

basketball game. And Minamino, you're still with the girls," he

reminded him, then he turned around and threw them the ball.

"Now, let Minamino-san be the captain!" said a girl. She's kind

of the bossy type which would LOVE to order people around. Normally the

girls will be reluctant to follow her ideas, but…

Game ended. Minamino-team won. 39-37.

"Minamino! You're showing off aren't you?" teased a boy in the

shower. Kurama rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oi, Minamino! faster! I… I…

I can't stand it anymore!! Please…" exclaimed a boy outside the shower

door. Kurama opened it and peeped outside. "What the?" he asked. The boy was clutching his crotch and jumping up and down. "I want to pee," he whispered. Kurama nodded and stepped aside. The boy let out his waste and sighed. "I almost leaked out there," he laughed.

When he turned around, he caught a glimpse of Kurama's… umm…

hehe… but the redhead was able to stop him for feasting his eyes more

by pushing him out of the cubicle.

Kurama stepped out of the shower after wrapping himself up in a towel. A few guys stood next to him. "What?" he asked. "Your legs are

gorgeous," one of them told Kurama. "Umm… thank you," he smiled and got

into his uniform pants.

Suddenly a few guys pushed him and pinned him on the wall.

"You're such a pretty boy… I've been looking at you for some time now,"

his hands started to unzip Kurama's pants. "Yamero," Kurama gritted his

teeth. He can't do anything, he was pinned to the wall by four people

and this guy was…

Then suddenly the boy was gone. Kurama opened his eyes and saw

Koji beating him up. "You son of a bitch! You don't go around and rape

people in school!" he gave the boy a big punch. The boy kneeled and

begged for forgiveness. "sorry, Koji-san. I was…" Koji shook his head.

"If I catch you another time doing things to people I know, you're

dead!" The boy nodded and walked away with his gang of friends.

Yuu Kaito came up to Kurama. "You okay?" he asked. Kurama nodded. he patted Kurama's back. "Why didn't you use your powers?" he asked in a whisper. Kurama shook his head. "It'll be too obvious. Don't want to cause a big commotion," he smiled and put on his top.

Yuu Kaito shook his head. "I can never understand how your brain

works. Maybe you should be more aware of your clothing next time," he

smirked.

"Oi, I didn't knew Shuuichi changed my boxers," he laughed.

-----------------------------dun dun dun--------------------

"Oi, you free tonight?" Shuuichi caught up with a friend of his.

He nodded. "Yeah, why?" Shuuichi smiled. "Call two more of our friends.

We're going to the cemetery tonite," he gave the boy a mischievous

glare. "What are you going to do? I'm not going into a cemetery!" he

exclaimed. Shuuichi rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to be scared

about! It's just for fun. We're going to perform a little ritual there.

I'm asking for some help," Shuuichi grinned.

The boy sighed. "You ask help from god. Not from a dead person!"

he exclaimed. "Shhh! Don't be too loud!" Shuuichi slapped his friend's

back playfully.

"I'm still not going… I… I have a dinner with family tonight," he lied. Shuuichi sighed. "Well, if you're not going… then I'll go alone," he stomped off. "Hatanaka! wait! It's dangerous!" he exclaimed, but Shuuichi kept waking away.

----------------home-----------------

Kurama opened the door. It was silent. :… What a lousy Friday! …: he sighed, closing the door. The house was empty. Suddenly someone came out of the kitchen. Kurama gave a small smile. "Hiei," he called out. Hiei walked towards Kurama and looked at him. "You have somekind of a problem?" he inquired the fox.

"Nah, just had a bad day in school," they sat together on the

sofa. Kurama held Hiei close. "It was such an embarrassment. How could

he do that to me?" he sighed into Hiei's hair. Hiei listened. "Who did

what to you?" he asked. Kurama shook his head and hugged Hiei even

tighter. "What would I ever do without you?" he asked. Hiei smiled. "I

dunno," he tried to look into Kurama's eyes. "Anyway, what ever were

you doing in the kitchen?" Kurama asked, Hiei smirked. "Ice cream. Home

made Makai brand ice-cream," he grinned. Kurama got up. "I have to at

least take a peep," he chuckled. "Nope, it's not ready. I'll give it to

ya when it's done. For now, go do something else," he told the fox.

Kurama shrugged.

Suddenly the door opened. Shuuichi appeared at the entrance.

"Hiya," he greeted them and walked past them. Kurama narrowed his eyes

at him. "Shuu-kun," he called. Shuuichi stopped his tracks. "What?" he

asked. "Did you take my boxers?" he asked. Shuuichi smiled. "Yeah, but

I exchanged it with mine. I put it in the drawer," he said. "I know,

why didn't you tell me?" Kurama uttered. "Well, I thought I can return

it after this. Then, you don't have to know," he answered. "You know

what? I accidentally took it to school today and was the laughing stock

in the P.E class," he raised his voice. "You? laughing stock?" Shuuichi

echoed. Hiei watched all this in silence.

"All those girls were drooling upon my legs and the guys were…

even the teacher can't get his filthy eyes off my legs!" Kurama's eyes

were already watery. "Hey, big deal," Shuuichi frowned. "Big deal? I

was forced to run in the girl's line and sit with the girls. And some

more, I was nearly raped in the locker room, did you know that? Five

people waiting for their turn to feast on me, you're saying that's not

a big deal?" Kurama gritted his teeth as a few pearls of tears rolled

down his rosy cheeks. He turned and walked away.

Hiei looked at Shuuichi. Then at Kurama who's already closing the door to his room. Hiei kept his silence and walked to the door. He

opened and got into Kurama's room, locking it from the inside.

Shuuichi felt really bad. Now, not only Kurama was mad at him.

Even Hiei was angry at him.

Kurama took off his top and went to the bathroom and washed his

face.

Hiei slipped in through the door and made his way to the bathroom when he heard the tap running. He put his cloak on the chair and peeped in the bathroom. "Kurama?" he called softly. Kurama turned and saw Hiei. "Hiei," he uttered and leaned on the wall. He set his eyes on the ceiling.

Slowly, he slipped down until he was sitting on the damp floor,

wetting his pants. Hiei walked over to shut the tap and crouched in

front of Kurama. "I'm sorry you have to hear all that," Kurama bit his

lips. Hiei set his gaze on Kurama, not even blinking or moving a

muscle. Blank. "I didn't mean to shout at Shuu-kun like that… it's

just… I had a very bad day at school and… he didn't even say sorry!"

Hiei put his index finger on Kurama's lips.

Kurama stopped talking, Hiei reached up and ran his fingers

through Kurama's long red hair.

When Kurama was partly calmed down, Hiei pulled him up gently. He lead them to the futon and pushed Kurama on the bed. Hiei laid on top of Kurama and rested his head on Kurama's chest, listening to it

calming down. He wrapped his arms around Kurama's middle and shut his

eyes. "You're not allowed to do anything now. Just rest, shut your

eyes. I'll be here," Hiei told the fox.

Hiei was so kind to make him feel better the only way he knew

how. He gave Kurama space and time to think straight and stayed with

him. The comfort of knowing that someone who care is there for you.

------------------------------awwwwwwwwww-------------------------

Shiori came back and smiled at her step-son. "Hello Shuu-kun, had your lunch?" she asked, ruffling he boy's hair. He shook his head.

Shiori gave him a concerned look. "Why? I'm sure Shuu-chan is also

starving somewhere in this house. I'll heat up the dishes for the two

of you," she smiled. Shuuichi shook his head. "I'm not hungry. Anyway,

I'm sure niisan would be the same as me too," he sighed and sat on the

kitchen counter.

Shiori turned to him and placed her hands on Shuuichi's lap.

"Now, what happened?" she asked. "I did something bad and niisan is mad

at me. As in really, really mad," Shuuichi nodded. Shiori shook her

head. "Shuu-chan wouldn't be mad at you for some small matter. What

actually did you do?" she asked, running her fingers through Shuuichi's

hair.

"Well, I changed his boxers secretly with mine. So, he wore my

boxers instead of his own to P.E class and was… was nearly raped

because of my super short boxers," Shuuichi looked down on the floor.

Shiori widened her eyes. "Did you apologise?" she asked. "Well… I

haven't the chance to," explained Shuuichi. Shiori nodded, then she

remembered Hiei.

"Well, if we can find Hiei-san. He can talk to Shuu-chan into

forgiving you," Shiori suggested. "But the problem is, Hiei-san is also

angry at me," Shuuichi sighed. "Is he?" asked Shiori. "Well, he was

there just now and heard it all. Believe me, it's worse if you're there

to listen to how niisan was telling me. He's so angry. Never seen him

like that before. But I think Hiei-san is in there keeping him

company."

Shiori smiled, that quiet kind hearted boy. "I'll talk to Hiei-

san," she nodded and walked to Kurama's room. She knocked on it lightly

and waited.

Hiei blinked as he heard the knock. Another knock would make

Kurama wake up. He got off in lightning speed and opened the door

softly. A warm face of Kurama's mother was smiling at him. She gestured

him to come out. Hiei gave Kurama a last look. When he was convinced

that the boy was sleeping peacefully, he walked out of Kurama's room

shutting the door softly. "Can we talk in the kitchen?" she asked. Hiei

nodded once.

When both reached the kitchen, Hiei saw Shuuichi on the counter.

He made his presence unknown and sat opposite to Shiori. She poured tea

for both of them. "Hiei-kun, is Shuu-chan all right?" she asked, taking

a sip on the tea.

Hiei glanced his eyes at Shuuichi then back to Shiori. He nodded

once. "He's sleeping," he told Shiori. "Good, I hope he didn't feel to

bad about it. Shuuichi-kun is just a kid. He didn't know that Shuu-chan

is having a P.E class today. Can you help him find a way in his heart

to forgive Shuu-kun?" asked Shiori.

Hiei glanced again at Shuuichi, then at Shiori. No answer. "If

you apologised just now, it would be different. Rather than doing that,

you told him that it's no big deal? I have no say in this," Hiei looked

away from both of them.

"Kaasan?" suddenly a soft voice called. Shiori turned and saw a

sleepy Kurama walking into the kitchen, he already changed into a T-

shirt and bermuda shorts. In his hands was a blue coloured shirt.

"Shuu-chan, are you okay?" she asked. Kurama nodded. "Can I go out with

Hiei?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Shiori looked at Hiei and smiled.

"Sure," she nodded. Kurama walked over to Hiei and took his hand.

Hiei got up and followed Kurama. He slipped on the blue shirt in

the living room and they walked out of the house.

"He didn't even looked at me," Shuuichi sighed. Shiori smiled.

"He'll get over it. I'm sure Hiei-san would help," she opened the

fridge. Her eyes widened in horror.

"really, kaasan?" asked Shuuichi jumping off the counter.

Shiori pointed at a bowl of funny coloured stuff in the freezer.

Shuuichi narrowed his eyes at a piece of paper. 'Don't touch! -Hiei-'

"It's Hiei-san's handy work," Shuuichi chuckled. Shiori shook her head and closed the freezer.

------------------some where!--------------

"There, Yuusuke over there!" whispered Kuwabara. Yuusuke looked

at the direction Kuwabara was pointing at. A tall boy was walking

slowly towards them. "Him?" asked Yuusuke, giving Kuwabara an unnerving

look. "Well, he's smart… stupid and we could easily persuade him to do

our home-works for free!" He big guys chuckled.

Yuusuke shook his head. "I'll send my Maths home-work to Kurama," he shook his head. Then he paused. "I saw them already," Yuusuke said, walking away. "Saw who?" Kuwabara went after him.

When Yuusuke reached the bench where Hiei and Kurama was

occupying, he stopped. Kurama had his head hung low, every feature of

his face was covered by his long fringe. Yuusuke looked at Hiei.

Silently asking :… "What's going on with him? …: Hiei shook his head.

Kuwabara bumped on Yuusuke and frowned. "Yo, Kurama! What's

wrong?" he asked, crouching to look at Kurama's face from below. Kurama

lifted his head and smiled wearily. "Nothing much," he uttered.

"Well, we need your help," Yuusuke blurted out. "Yeah, can you

teach us Maths tomorrow?" asked Kuwabara. Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah sure. You guys can come over after school," he smiled, then stood

up. "It's late already, gotta go home. Hiei," he took Hiei's hand and

walked away. The sullen fire demon just sighed and followed the

kitsune. He hadn't said a word just now. He just brought him to the

park and they sat there silently for almost two hours. It may be longer

if Yuusuke and Kuwabara hadn't show up.

The sun was nearly setting when they reached home. "Shuu-chan? Is that you? Come and eat dinner, dear," called a sweet voice from the

kitchen. "Can you have dinner with me?" asked Kurama. Hiei frowned and

nodded once. They walked into the kitchen and was greeted by faces of

concern.

"Oh, Hiei-kun. Come, have dinner with us," Kazuya Hatanaka turned his attention to his stepson. "Are you alright, son?" he asked. Kurama nodded and took his seat. Hiei sat next to him. Shiori reached out to put her hands on Kurama's forehead, checking if he was having a fever. But his temperature was normal.

After a silent meal treat, Hiei and Kurama excused themselves

earlier than everyone and head to his room.

"Why is it that Hiei-san always hangs out with niisan?" asked

Shuuichi, practically pouting when both had disappeared from view.

Shiori smiled. "They are friends," she cleared the plate. When Kazuya

went out the kitchen to read his paper outside, Shuuichi approached

Shiori closer and frowned.

"I want Hiei-san to hang out with me like that too," he told his

stepmother. Shiori looked at him. "Well, just ask him too. I'm sure he

will," she resumed her dish washing. "But Hiei-san is just so cute,"

sighed Shuuichi. "You like Hiei-san?" she asked. Shuuichi grinned at

her. "Well… I don't know, but… I think your brother likes him too.

Everyone likes him. He's such an adorable kid," Shiori smiled, putting

the wet ceramic dishes into the dryer.

"That's the problem here. He loves Hiei-san," Shuuichi

complained. "Umm… you think is that why he's angry at you?" asked

Shiori. "Nah, he doesn't know. He's just mad about the boxers thingy,"

Shuuichi walked away. "night," he went to his room.

----------------------kuramas room------------------

Kurama sat on his bed, a Biology book laid opened on his lap. He

took his eyes off the pages and looked at Hiei rummaging through his

closet. Through the dirty clothes on the floor. "Hiei, you're messing

the dirty laundry," Kurama complained, quite… he looked puzzled with

Hiei's action.

Hiei kept digging in the clothes and came out with a light blue

coloured underwear. Kurama narrowed his eyes. "What are you going to do

with that?" he pondered aloud. Hiei put it on his head and turned.

Kurama laughed. He looked so silly like that, that it was just

impossible to not laugh.

"Put it away," Kurama closed his book and put it aside. He walked towards Hiei and pulled the underwear off. Hiei was smiling at him. "You're laughing again," Hiei told the kitsune. Kurama crouched and hugged his best friend. "You're so kind to cheer me up, Hiei. Thank you so much. I love you," he uttered as he closed his eyes on Hiei's

chest.

"Anyway, where didja learn to make that type of joke?" asked

Kurama. "Human world is crazy may I remind you again," Hiei uttered.

Kurama chuckled.

Both sat against the wall. Kurama still had Hiei wrapped up in

his arms, his hand running through the little youkai's hair. Kurama

pulled Hiei's face closer, touching it with his own.

Hiei's eyes narrowed on something that was slipped under the bed. He got out of Kurama's embrace and crawled to it. Kurama looked at

Hiei, puzzled. Hiei reached out for the thing and pulled it out from

under the big mattress.

"Gay-In-Town. You read this?" Hiei flipped through the pages.

Full of bishounen pictures. Kurama made his way to Hiei and got on the

bed. "Nope. It's Shuu-chan's one, I think he left it there," Kurama

sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Hiei scanned through the pages and

eyed a very familiar bishounen.

"Isn't this… you?" Hiei pointed. Kurama turned and looked at

where Hiei's pointing. It was definitely him, in his school uniform.

There's a number next to his picture. A number '1'. He read the

headlines and saw the title. 'Best bishounen in town this week'.

"Hey, it says here that you have been voted number one since 3

weeks ago," Hiei pointed at those little wordings below Kurama's

picture. "3 weeks ago…?" Kurama narrowed his eyes as he remembered

something a few weeks back…

----------

"Hey, new brother… why don't you get yourself voted in those

magazines?" asked Shuuichi. Kurama looked at his new stepbrother and

shook his head. "Nah," Shuuichi frowned. "Why not? You're cute. Just

let me do the sign-up for the magazine. At least you can know what rank

are you in this town," he smiled mischievously.

"I'm not going to exploit myself like that. Besides, it's not

beneficial. So why bother," Kurama opened his book. "Ne, but won't it

be great to be voted at least number 10 in this town?" pondered

Shuuichi aloud.

Kurama shook his head. "I'm not giving you permission to do so,"

he said, quite sternly. Shuuichi sighed. Maybe he didn't like the idea

that much. "Just once?" Shuuichi pleaded. "No means no, Shuuichi. I

will get really angry at you for doing so," Kurama warned him, but a

smile was on his face. Shuuichi shrugged. :… But… he doesn't have to

know, does he? Never saw him buy this magazine before! Anyway, Shuuichi

Minamino getting angry? Never heard of it …:

Quietly, Shuuichi slipped out of the room with a mischievous

smile.

-----------

"Since when were you so interested in ranking yourself?" asked

Hiei, looking closer to Kurama's picture. "Never," Kurama got up and

got his robe. He went to Shuuichi's room, hands tying his sash. Hiei

eyed the sudden change in Kurama's moods, from sad to angry.

"Shuuichi! Shuuichi!" Kurama exclaimed as he knocked at the door. Or should we say, 'pound' at the door.

"Shuuichi! Open up the door this instant!" Kurama exclaimed.

Shiori and Kazuya hurried over to see what happened. Hiei came out only

to see Kurama's parents were already fixing worried faces at their son

who's pounding madly at the door. Roughly, he knew what was on Kurama's

mind. Shuuichi signed up his name.

Shuuichi rubbed his eyes and opened the door with a yawn. "What?" he asked. Before anything else could happen…

Kurama gave the boy a tight slap.

"Shuuichi!!" exclaimed Shiori. Hiei immediately held Kurama's

wrist which looked like it was going to strike again. Shiori lunged

forward to slap Kurama for the first time in her life. Kurama looked

unbelievably at his mother.

"What happened to you?! How could you do such a thing to your

brother?!" Shiori scolded her dear son. Kazuya, frowned but held

Shiori. "Dear, we didn't even hear their stories yet," calmed Kazuya.

"Whatever did happen, you shouldn't have slapped him like that!

He's your brother for god's sake!" Shiori scolded the redhead. Hiei

could feel Kurama shaking in his grip.

Kurama's eyes started to well up with tears. He threw the

magazine at Shuuichi and pushed his way through his parents. "Shuuichi!

Shuuichi!" exclaimed Kazuya. Then there was a loud slam of the door.

Shiori looked at Hiei. "What happened to him?" Hiei didn't

answer. He looked at Shuuichi with a death glare. "You should feel

ashamed of yourself," then he turned to look at Shiori. "I can't

believe you did that," with that he followed after Kurama.

Shiori blinked, suddenly felt guilty. How could she do such a

thing to Kurama? Kurama had been such a perfect son to her but she did

that to him?

Shiori and Kazuya had really puzzled faces by now. "Shuu-kun…

what did you do?" asked Kazuya. Shuuichi knew what his stepbrother was

so angry about as he picked up the magazine. "I sign him up in this,"

he opened the page for his father.

Kazuya eyed the page and shook his head, then he looked at the

cover. The man closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Shuuichi, you

signed your brother up in a gay magazine?" he opened his eyes. Shuuichi

had his eyes fixed on the floor.

Kazuya knew physical abuse won't do any good. "You're grounded.

You only can go out to school. I'll personally pick you back home. And

you're suppose to sit in the living room until I come home later. I

know your brother won't forgive you now. Your mother told me what you

did that your brother nearly got raped today," Kazuya turned and walked

away, still shaking his head in disbelieve.

Shuuichi bit his lips.

--------------------end chapter three--------------------

SK: poor kurama

SRW: you never update your storys Sakura!

SK: I lost password lol

SRW: whatever

REVEIWS ARE LOVED!!!!!!!!1

StrawberryRoseWolf


	4. Chapter 4

Kurama didn't knew where to go. It was raining heavily. The

closest shelter he could go to was Yuusuke's house.

He knocked at the door. A woman with a beautiful face opened it.

"Kurama! How nice… umm? Something wrong?" Atsuko narrowed her eyes upon

seeing Kurama's tear struck face.

"Kaasan?" Yuusuke appeared but frowned at the being in

front of his doorstep. Kurama in his robe, standing in the rain. Atsuko

stepped aside when her son came closer. "Kurama?" he asked.

Kurama lunged forward and hugged Yuusuke hard. "She hit me… she

hit me for the first time in my life," Kurama started sobbing on

Yuusuke's shoulder. Atsuko pushed them gently inside as she closed the

door. "Who, Kurama? Who hit you?" Yuusuke asked, patting Kurama's back.

"Kaasan…" Yuusuke frowned. He knew he can't get anything out of Kurama

in this state.

"Okay, okay… we'll get you changed. Then you tell me what happen. You're soaking wet," Yuusuke suggested. "You'll get sick, here," Atsuko handed Kurama a towel.

While Kurama was taking his wash, another knock was on the door.

Yuusuke opened it, thinking it was Shiori. A boy with black spiky hair

stood there and zipped in. "Kurama's here," Yuusuke told him. Hiei

nodded. "Thanks," he took off his cloak.

"You knew what happened?" Yuusuke asked. Hiei sighed, he nodded.

"Hey, tell me!" Yuusuke raised his voice. "He got slapped by his

mother…" Hiei told Yuusuke the whole story. From the bad school day

incident to the magazine and all.

Then Kurama appeared in fresh clothes, apparently Yuusuke's.

"Hiei," Kurama called. Hiei looked up. "Kurama," he opened his arms.

Kurama went to the fire demon and curled up in his arms. The fox

wrapped his arms around Hiei's middle, resting his head on Hiei's

chest.

Yuusuke and Atsuko (who just came with a tea tray) eyed the

couple. Atsuko smiled and placed the tray on the table. Kurama was

crying on Hiei uncontrollably. "Shhh…" Hiei closed his eyes and rested

his chin in Kurama's hair. His fox was shaking.

"Why… why did she do it, Hiei?" asked Kurama, touching his face

where Shiori had slapped him, hard. Never in his life he did anything

to make his mother slap him. He was such a perfect son. And this

incident had to scar the perfect image. The perfect Shuuichi Minamino.

Hiei wanted so bad to tell Kurama to leave his mother and family

forever. He can't stand to see his fox get hurt like this. They would

be better off in Makai. Together forever. But he knew Kurama better

than that. He was still tied up to a thing called responsibility.

Yuusuke got closer. "Get some rest, Kurama. Hiei… come, take him

to my room," Yuusuke got up and lead the way to his room. Kurama was

tucked into bed by both of them. Just as they were to leave, Kurama

spoke. "Hiei."

Hiei stopped on his tracks and turned. "Can you stay with me?" he requested. Hiei looked at Yuusuke.

The brown hair boy nodded and gave Hiei a slight shove. Hiei

nodded and sat on the chair next to Yuusuke's bed. The redhead smiled,satisfied. Yuusuke tucked him back properly and stayed for a while until Kurama was really asleep. Then, he walked to the door. Just as he wanted to switch off the lights leaving the dim bed lamp on, someone bumped into him causing him to fall backwards.

"Baka! Watch it!" Yuusuke cursed when he realised that it was

Kuwabara who hand rammed into him like a bulldozer. Hiei frowned at the

door.

"Urameshi! I wanted to ask you to play pachinko with me when your mother told me that Kurama is raped! Is he all right?" Kuwabara spitted

out his words.

Yuusuke put a finger on his lips. "He's okay. He's just very

tired…" Yuusuke's turn to tell Kuwabara the whole story.

Kuwabara eyed the sleeping redhead. Looked exactly like a girl

when he's asleep. One lucky boy Hiei was. Kuwabara smiled. "And I

thought Shuuichi was a good boy," he snorted. "He's not that bad, just

that he acts without thinking of the consequences," Yuusuke told

Kuwabara. "Like someone we knew," Kuwabara smirked.

Suddenly Hiei got up. "Where to?" asked Kuwabara. "I need to see

Mukuro," he told Yuusuke. Yuusuke frowned. "At times like this?" he

inquired. The spiky hair boy shrugged. "Mukuro needs me too. Since

there's nothing for me to do here," He took his cloak from the chair

and wrapped it around himself.

"What if Kurama wakes up and asks for you?" Asked Kuwabara. "Just tell him the truth," Hiei opened the window. "I owe my life to both of them. Have to be equal," with that Hiei left, cold breeze took in Hiei's place.

They didn't knew Kurama heard it all. He bit his lips and

stirred. He had his back facing them and curled up tighter. :… Hiei, I

didn't knew that you treated me the same as Mukuro …: A drop of tear

rolled off Kurama's shut eye.

Yuusuke walked closer and tucked Kurama back properly. He then

turned to Kuwabara. "You staying here for the night?" he asked. "I

think I'll be staying," Kuwabara nodded. Yuusuke opened the closet and

pulled out a few thick futon and spread it on the floor next to his own

bed.

Both made themselves comfortable on the futon and sighed. "Hiei,

someone needs to beat some senses into him," Kuwabara complained. "Hey,

when you're cute and powerful… you're in charge," Yuusuke chuckled.

"Hey, Urameshi… I'm serious. I mean, what if Kurama heard what Hiei

said? Wouldn't it be bad? I mean… Kurama is after all a human with

heart and feelings," Kuwabara tucked his hand behind his head and

stared at the ceiling.

"Well, all I know that is Mukuro saved his life. Maybe he felt that he needed to repay her… In his own way I think," Yuusuke commented. "But still… I don't want to discuss about the stupid shrimp!

He thinks he's so damn beautiful and he could play with everyone's feelings. Good thing I'm not Kurama or I will…" before Kuwabara could finish his sentence, Kurama suddenly straightened up.

Both eyes looked at the redhead as he transformed into a silver

youko.

The youko walked to the window and held the sill. He turned one

last time to look at Yuusuke and Kuwabara. Those watery golden orbs

were so sad and solemn.

Then he disappeared out the window.

Both Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other. Kuwabara blinked. "You think he…" Yuusuke nodded. "I think he heard us… and probably heard what Hiei had said too…"

------------------------------sad------------------------

Hiei walked into the big hall. The whole place was cold and

uninviting. "Yes?" he asked aloud. Mukuro looked at him and smiled.

" anything happened in Ningenkai?" she asked. Hiei

shook his head. Mukuro shrugged. "Anyway, I'm glad you're here," she

started to get up.

Hiei kept his silence. "Only hell knows how I missed my heir…"

she smiled "… and a good fight," she lead both of them into the

training chamber and entered. Hiei followed suit, throwing his cloak

aside.

The fight was a brutal one. Hiei put his full concentration into

it. "Why… huff puff are you… so aggressive tonight?" asked the bionic

lady. "Just fight," mumbled the fire demon and created an Ensatsu ken

in his clutch.

-------------------human world---------

Kurama felt lost. He had nowhere to go now. Walking in the middle of a quiet night alone, he made his way unconsciously to an Inari shrine. He looked at the shrine in front of him for a few moments and bowed his head. He knelt and clasped his hands together, eyes closed. Breathing in deep, settling his thoughts.

As a youko, he felt less pain in his lithe heart. If he was in

his human form, his heart might felt like it was being torn into

pieces. Images of kaasan and Hiei kept replaying in his mind. Then the

image of Shuuichi and Mukuro.

Youko Kurama shut his eyes tighter.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. It was dark

and still drizzling slightly. His silver strands were plastered on his

body by now. "Inari-sama, please help your poor kitsune," he prayed

softly.

Kurama transformed again and turned into a silver fox. The wet

little animal shook it's wet body and walked on it's four feet to find

a shelter from the rain.

-------------------dun dun duna------------------

"What!? He disappeared?" Koenma echoed. Yuusuke and Kuwabara

nodded eagerly. Botan came in. "Any big news, Koenma-sama?" asked

Botan, a cheerful expression was on the face, but it soon wore out as

she saw the look in their worried eyes.

"Okay, something's wrong here," she blinked. Koenma nodded but as he started to speak, an oni came in. "Koenma-sama, anything may in do in your favour?" he asked. Koenma nodded. "Go to Makai and tell Hiei to come back. He's in Mukuro's palace. Hayai!" The blue oni nodded and

buzzed off.

"What's wrong, Koenma-sama?" Botan asked again. "Kurama disappeared," Yuusuke told her. "What? someone kidnapped him?" asked

Botan. Kuwabara rolled his eyes.

"We thought he was asleep. So we talked about Hiei and Mukuro and the relations they might have after Hiei confessed that Kurama and

Mukuro held the same place in his heart," Yuusuke told Botan. "If he has a heart," Kuwabara snorted.

Yuusuke knocked his head. "You're the one who started to talk about this! You're the one who made Kurama angry!" Yuusuke shouted. "As if you don't 'participate' in our little discussion! Humph!" Kuwabara crossed his arms on his broad chest.

--------------im eating bread and thinking the same--------------------

"They should add colour to the bread. It's white for hell's

sake!" Mukuro complained as she shoved a piece of bread in her mouth.

"I won't eat bread that's not white in colour. What're you thinking?"

Hiei rolled his eyes as he sipped his juice.

Next, one of Mukuro's servants served salad. "Do I really have to eat greens?" Hiei poked at his salad bowl full of weird green leaves. "It's good for your bones, so shut up and eat," Mukuro sipped her own orange juice.

"You sound a lot like Kurama, except that you have a foul mouth," Hiei ate the sweet green peas. "I'm not the same as her… I mean him. :… he's such a girlie I often get confused …: Mukuro reasoned in her heart. "Besides, he's just a…" Hiei cut her words. "… shut up Mukuro," he drank his juice down to the last drop.

Then a three eyes purple being came in. "Sumimasen, but Koenma-

sama's messenger needs to talk to Hiei-san," he told Mukuro. "He's taking you away so fast?" grumbled Mukuro but nodded at the purple being.

A blue oni bowed in front of Hiei and sighed. "Koenma needs you back at Reikai. Looks urgent," the oni told Hiei. :… Kurama! Something must've happened to him! …: He lunged forward and held the oni by the shoulders. "Kurama! Is he okay?" Hiei asked.

The oni frowned and thought hard. No, he didn't remember seeing

Kurama. Only Kuwabara-kun, Yuusuke-san, Koenma-sama and Botan-chan, but no Kurama. "im sorry. I didn't remember seeing him in the office just now. But Yuusuke-san and Kuwabara-kun were there," he told the black dragon possessor.

Hiei looked at Mukuro and bowed. "You have to excuse me again," he then shot off.

Mukuro rolled her eyes. "What a slug Kurama must be like. Having

Hiei rushing over him at every little second," Mukuro grimaced. The purple being smiled at it's mistress. "Don't worry, Mukuro-sama. Hiei would have done the same for you if you were in Kurama-san's place," he told he bionic woman. Mukuro smiled. Sometimes, having a mind-reader as your right arm would be in for some use.

-------------------like four mins later---------------

The door swung open and every eye set its gaze on it. "Hiei!" exclaimed Botan. Hiei's eyes were a mixture of worry and fear. "Where is he?" He asked. No one answered him. No one knew the answer. Hiei got on the table and lunged forward to clutch Koenma's shirt. "Where is he?!" Hiei repeated, nearly shouting into the Prince of Death's face.

"He disappeared," said Koenma, rather calmly. Well, someone has to be. Hiei looked deep into Koenma's eyes, his whole body was shaking, his red eyes were intense.

Kuwabara picked up this instant to torment the boy. "It's your fault, you stupid shrimp!" he exclaimed. Hiei turned sharply and eyed

Kuwabara dangerously.

Yuusuke didn't do anything, he knew what Kuwabara was going to say. He thought that it might be good that Hiei knew about it even though it was told to him in a rather harsh way.

"What do you mean it was MY fault!?" Hiei raised his voice. "It was all YOUR fault. You knew how he felt for you! You knew he needed you! You knew that he needed your heart whole! But you had to share it with that… that ugly woman!" Kuwabara shouted. "Watch your mouth, bastard! She saved my life!" Hiei retorted, backing Mukuro.

"How many times? Once? I could only recall, or maybe twice! What about Kurama? He practically jumped into your rescue in every of our fights! He tended you so gently like a precious china doll when you're injured! He saved your soul from Kaito! He did more things for you than

Mukuro could ever do to you, and most of all… he loves you with all his heart! How could you!" Kuwabara slapped Hiei.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. He wanted to slap the big guy back but his hand seemed to be jammed. His heart told him no. His heart

realised that what the big oaf said was mostly true. But…

:… Love? …: that word echoed in his mind. :… No, it can't be…

Kurama was only his friend, his best friend. Things that happened

between them were just mere friendship and lust. Just a passing crush.

It couldn't be love …:

Kuwabara hid his own guilt and tilted Hiei's chin. "Kurama's very emotional. Everything he did had to do with you. His mother scolded him, where else you think he'd turn to? You! And you treated him like some kind of a hotel keeper," Kuwabara continued. Yuusuke had enough. Kuwabara had gone more than he should.

"Kuwabara, enough. Hiei, we don't mean to tell you in this way.

But please… think about it. Think about what Kurama had done for you…

What had he done for us all. We need to find him," Yuusuke opened his mouth. Botan's eyes were now already welled up with tears by now.

Slightly touched by the way Kuwabara scolded Hiei.

---------------------------im going to the mall in like an hour--------------

Youko Kurama slipped into a Mall and changed into something more… human. He was treated like a costume mascot with his silver hair and white robe. Some kid even tried to ask candies from him! Good thing he had his conscious mind going on, or else he'd be having that kid for sacrifice.

He looked at himself. Baggy pants, baby-tee and silver hair tied up in a ponytail. One glance, a weird girl. Second glance, a very handsome and well built guy.

As youko, he had partially forgot what the pain that the slap

Shiori gave him felt like. Slipping out of the Mall, he walked to the deserted hill behind some jungle. He laid under the morning sun and enjoyed the day in a small clearing. Reliving his youko days. Being the true Youko for once in Ningenkai.

Drifted by laziness, the youko eventually fell asleep.

----------------------with the others-------------

Five of them were now in Ningenkai. Botan opened the Reikai

Tantei Kit and scanned the stuff. Yuusuke pointed at the Detector

Compass watch. "damn …," he thought for a while. "We don't have any of

Kurama's body parts," he sighed.

"We're looking for a youko or a human Kurama?" asked Hiei.

"Youko," Koenma, Kuwabara, Yuusuke and Botan answered simultaneously.

Hiei frowned. "Can human Kurama's body parts be used?" Hiei asked.

Botan nodded. "They're still the same person. Just in different forms,"

Botan told the fire youkai.

Hiei took out something from inside his cloak. He came up with a long strand of red silk thread. Kurama's hair. Kuwabara frowned. "Where did you get that?" Kuwabara asked. Before anyone could say anything,

Yuusuke already sank his elbow deep into Kuwabara's guts.

Botan smiled and picked up the red strand of hair from Hiei's fingers.

Closing the compass. The compass needle turned around a few times before stopping and blinked its red light.

"There!"

-----------------nummy------------

Youko Kurama's mouth chewed slowly on a strip of grass. Filling the fresh taste of earth in his body.

:… Ei? I sense presence. Humph! Should've thought of this …: he snorted and opened his eyes. As he'd expected. Four panting figures

were looking at him. Another was fixing him a blank expression. He rolled his eyes and straightened up.

"Anything wrong?" he asked, sarcasm was deep in his voice. As if he couldn't care less for anything else that was happening to the world. "Yes, you," Koenma rejoined. Youko Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"I think I look perfect. And I feel perfect too! So what's wrong?" Kurama spitted the grass he was chewing on and brushed away his fringe with his slender fingers.

Kuwabara started. "Kurama, we know that you had a hard time, but…" Kurama turned to look sharply at Kuwabara. "Hard time? I'm having

FUN here!" he smirked sarcastically.

Hiei finally stepped forth. "Kurama," he held the tall youko's hand. Kurama pulled away his hand and looked at the fire demon half-heartedly, as if he meant nothing to him. Dirt. "I'm sorry," he uttered. Kurama snorted. "You're not. You don't have to. You did nothing wrong. It's the ningen inside me that should be punished.

Serves him right," the youko jumped and sat on one of the tree branches.

Hiei looked at the others and silently told them to 'leave them alone' for a while. They understood and left. Some things had to be done personally.

Hiei followed the youko and sat opposite to him. Both looked at each other but said nothing for quite some time. As if enjoying each other's company in silence… but the look in their eyes spelled sadness… hurt…

Finally Hiei spoke. "It is not good to torture the human inside you like that," Kurama dropped a lazy gaze at Hiei. "Oh puh-lease… It's

MY body, let me remind you that. I do what ever I want with it," Kurama rolled his eyes.

"That one inside you loves me. And I won't let it suffer like this," Hiei confessed. Youko Kurama rolled his eyed again. He lunged forward and pointed at himself. "What do you think I feel now?" He suddenly asked the youkai.

"I have two personalities that are both attracted to you. Deeply. How you think those two different emotions with the same feelings acted when you level myself with Mukuro? Those two emotions fought in my body. In Shuuichi Minamino's fragile body. Have you ever have that kind of experience?" Youko Kurama gritted his teeth.

Hiei silenced himself…

Youko Kurama's golden eyes shone angrily. "You can toy around with Shuuichi. But no one makes me angry and gets away with it!" The

youko curled up his fists tightly. Slight trails of blood were dripping

off the youko's pale palms.

Suddenly the youko leaned on the tree and sighed. "Never felt

like this before. I don't know if I should hate it or what," he uttered, practically to himself.

Hiei looked at him. "Okay, I'll go," Hiei finally announced.

Youko Kurama's eyes snapped wide. "Go?" Kurama echoed. Hiei stopped and

turned. "You're telling me that you're going away? Despicable bastard!"

Youko Kurama hissed.

Suddenly his golden eyes widened, then he winced. Clutching his

head, Youko Kurama let out a small groan. "Kurama?" Hiei, stepped

closer. He put a hand on the youko's back. "whats wrong?"

Youko Kurama slapped away his hand. But his weak voice whispered. "Hiei…" as if pleading. Hiei frowned. What was happening?

"Kurama?" Hiei leaned closer and held him by the shoulders, he lifted Kurama's chin. The youko's eyes were shut tight, as if in pain.

Cold sweats were all over his face and body. The body… shaking.

"Kurama, what's happening?" Hiei shook his shoulders.

"Go away!… no, don't … Get lost! … please don't… listen…" was

what came out of Kurama's mouth. Hiei blinked. What was Kurama trying

to say? He shock Kurama by the shoulders. The kitsune could barely open

his eyes and they were changing rapidly between yellow and green.

Finally the shaking ends and Youko had been turned back into

Shuuichi Minamino. Then…

'Thump!'

Hiei accidentally released his grip on Kurama and the redhead

fell off the tree. Hiei widened his eyes. "Kurama!"

-------------------------------tsk tsk--------------------------

"Where's Shuuichi?" asked Kazuya, at dinnertime. Shiori shrugged.

Both of the Shuuichis disappeared the night before. First her own

Shuuichi, then her step-son a few hours later. "They'll be back,"

Kazuya flipped his newspapers.

"Come on, Shuu! Cool it!" Miura patted Shuuichi's back and tried

to restrain him from grabbing another can of beer. God did wonders to

this boy that he gulped down 7 cans of beers and still talking.

"I was just trying to… trying to… why did it happened this way?

All against my wishes! Bastard! I'm such a stupid jackass," he slowed

down. Miura cried. He had never seen his friend so depressed like this.

"Don't do this, Shuu! You're scaring me!"

"I… I liked Hiei so much! Why?" He threw away an empty can in his hand. He reached out to take another one but was stopped by Miura.

"No," he said firmly. Shuuichi rolled his eyes. "I need to be punished.

I did so many horrible things to niichan! I caused him to be slapped by

kaasan! He was such a perfect beautiful being. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that! He helped me numbers of times! I should die!"

Shuuichi broke down to sniffles. He started crying.

He turned to Miura and grabbed his shoulder. "And you know what?

I didn't even get scolded! I did all that and Kaasan stood on my side ! You don't know how happy I am!" he said sarcastically. "I don't

deserve to live, I don't have anything now!" he sighed.

Miura shook his head. "Look at me, Shuu! Look!" he said aloud.

Shuuichi looked up into Miura's blue eyes. "You still have me!" he told

the boy straight. "You?" Shuuichi echoed. "Yes Shuu! I… I love you!"

With that Miura lunged forward and hugged Shuuichi.

"You… love me? hick… " uttered Shuuichi against Miura's

shoulder. Miura nodded. "You're such a nice guy… don't do this… you're

scaring me," Miura said softly.

Shuuichi broke free and looked deep into those blue eyes. "You…

you love me?" he echoed softly. Miura nodded once. Slowly, Miura leaned

forward and closed the space between their lips.

------------------with kurama--------------

Kurama slowly came to consciousness. His eyes, set on a white ceiling. Cool air was surrounding himself, yet it felt safe. His hand was against something soft; strands of hair. He focused his bearings and blinked a few times. He straightened up and woke the being asleep on the chair next to his bed.

"Ah, you're awake, Kurama-san?" smiled Botan sleepily. Kurama smiled as he rubbed his eyes. "I'll call Hiei, you wait here," she told the redhead enthusiastically.

"No, wait!" Kurama stopped her. Botan paused and turned. "What is it? He told me to inform him immediately when you're awake," she walked closer to Kurama. "I… I don't want to see him now," he said, trying to sound bitter but, that sad voice was still heard clearly.

:… Poor Kurama… he misses Hiei-san so much… yet his ego didn't allow him to see his dear lover …: Botan sighed. She poured him a glass of water. "Here," she handed it to him and sat back down on her chair.

"Am I in Reikai? How did I get here?" asked Kurama as he sipped his water slowly.

"Well, according to Hiei-san your youko form had this weird fight with your human self. Then you passed out. We were nearby eatingice-creams behind those bushes when he brought you over, very panicked. You should have seen Hiei-san's face," she smiled. Kurama smiled back wearily. "Fight?" he repeated slowly, then he closed his eyes."……………" :… I remember! Youko Kurama was calling Hiei a bastard! How could he!? …: Kurama snapped open his eyes. "Hiei!" He exclaimed. Botan stood up. "What? What happened Kurama-san?" she asked. Kurama bit his lips.

"Was Hiei angry at me?" Kurama held Botan's arms, looking deep into her pink eyes.

Botan frowned. "Nope," she answered. Kurama sighed, somewhat looking relieved. "I cannot see him," he finally told Botan. Botan took back her seat. "And why is that?"

"Because I can't face the things that Youko Kurama did to Hiei…"

Kurama said softly. Botan shook her head. "That was, after all Youko

Kurama, it's not you," Botan smiled. Kurama shook his head. "Youko

Kurama is me. I am Youko Kurama. Whatever he did was my responsibility," Kurama slumped back on his pillow, letting out a sigh.

A knock was heard, without waiting for an answer it opened. A toddler with a big blue hat entered. "I knew you're awake" smiled the Prince of Death. Kurama nodded.

"Emm… good. The whole gang is outside. I'm going to let them in," he told Kurama and smiled behind his pacifier. Kurama shook his head. "I don't want to be disturbed… please…" he told Koenma, Koenma shook his head.

He turned to Botan. "I'm going to have a guy-to-guy talk with

Kurama. So can you excuse us please?" he asked Botan. Botan nodded and went out.

She closed the door behind her and was face to face by big brown eyes. "Waah!" they exclaimed, both Yuusuke and Botan. "What are you doing? Eavesdropping?" she asked. "I can't hear a thing! Reikai doors are so thick!" Yuusuke complained.

"Anyway, is Kurama alright?" asked Kuwabara. Botan nodded once.

"Okay then! Let's go inside!" exclaimed Yuusuke. "No!" she stopped them. Everyone looked at her. "Why?" Hiei asked. "He doesn't want to be disturbed," she told them wearily.

Everyone sighed.

---------------back into the room-------------

Kurama had his eyes closed as Koenma sat next to him. "Kurama, look. I know you're mad at Hiei…" Kurama snapped a look at Koenma. "I am not!" he denied. "Then… why don't you want to see him?" he asked.

"I… I just can't. You have to understand. I love him. But he…" Kurama kept his cool and closed his eyes. He cannot break into tears.

"Mukuro is as important to him as you. You have to understand that," Koenma told the redhead. Kurama nodded. "That is why… I'm avoiding him. So… so that he and Mukuro can have a chance," Kurama reasoned. His eyes still closed. Koenma smiled.

"And what about you? Are you willing to sacrifice your feelings for the sake of Mukuro?" Koenma asked. That question was so bitter to

Kurama that it felt like poison entering his heart. "I can live with that," was Kurama's answer.

"Then, will you ever forget Hiei? I mean, will your love for him die?" Koenma asked. Kurama's lips trembled, a long pause. "…No…," he uttered finally. "So, you're telling me that you're going to be living inside your own grief forever?" Koenma inquired. Kurama shook his head.

"I don't know! I don't know! Please…" Kurama snapped open his eyes.

Koenma chuckled. Kurama frowned. "Okay, the prince of death is laughing at me. How wonderful," Kurama commented sarcastically. "Say, you are now experiencing what Hiei had experienced before," Koenma told Kurama. Kurama narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"I mean, you know… the bond between you and your mother was so close that Hiei once told me…"

----------------------haha omg------------

Kurama blinked. "Oh, I nearly forgot! Koenma-sama, I have to go now!" the redhead exclaimed. "Why?" Koenma frowned. "I have promised my mother to cook dinner tonight and if I don't go now, I might not be able to finish it in time," Kurama reasoned. Koenma smiled. "Okay, good luck on your cooking!" Kurama nodded and smiled at Hiei. "Bye," he said to him. But the fire demon just rolled his eyes.

Koenma saw the look in Hiei's eyes. Kurama felt a bit hurt but quickly covered the feeling with thoughts about preparing dinner for his mother. He shut the door.

"Yuusuke, Kuwabara you two go and find the youkai first," Koenma ordered. Both nodded and went. Hiei still stood there. "Hiei, can I talk to you?" asked Koenma. "What?" he asked.

"Why are you mad at Kurama?" Koenma asked, concerned. He cared for the welfare of his workers as well. "I am not," he denied. "Then why are you acting cold just now," asked the Prince of Death. Hiei snorted. "He had been talking about cooking dinner for his stupid mother for the past two hours!" Hiei told Koenma.

Koenma's brow raised. "that bothers you?" Hiei rolled his eyes. From there Koenma knew that Hiei has this feelings towards Kurama and was really jealous of Kurama's relationship with his mother. Which he thought that Kurama treated his mother more important than him. He that needs more attention but…

Koenma smiled. "Don't act too cold. Can you help me and spot the

youkai first before Yuusuke of Kuwabara does? I'm sure they're having trouble to spot a running youkai with such speed," he smiled. Hiei didn't gave him any reaction but just to go out the door.

------------

Kurama blinked. "He's jealous of kaasan?" Kurama asked. Koenma smiled. "See, Hiei and Mukuro's relationship is like a mother and a child's relationship. Like your own with your mother. To tell you the truth, your own relationship is far more intimate than Hiei's one with Mukuro. He just merely went to see her and run errands for her while co-guarding her big territory. You have to understand that. Hiei could…

I'm sure you can, can't you?" Koenma told the fox.

Kurama thought for a while. "So, you want to see them now?" asked Koenma. Kurama nodded. "But I'll appreciate it if you let Hiei come later. I still can't face him," Kurama told Koenma.

The toddler laughed. "Okay, okay…" with that he walked to the door and opened it.

"Koenma! Why is it that Kurama didn't want to see us?" asked

Yuusuke. "You guys can go in now," Koenma told them. So, Yuusuke went in, followed by Kuwabara and Botan. But when Hiei took his turn to go in the door, he was stopped by Koenma.

"I need to talk to you. You can see Kurama later… privately,"

Koenma took the fire youkai's warm hand and lead him into his office.

The door was closed. Hiei took his place on the window, looking over the Reikai scenery. Small lanes were all over creating a floating maze in the mystical world. Sometimes it mystifies Hiei that he could feel relaxed just by looking at those lanes. Sometimes there would be someone walking on one of it. Creating a question in his head about the person's destiny.

"Kurama's angry at me?" asked Hiei. Koenma chuckled. "Nope, he's angry at his youko self," Koenma told Hiei as he wrote something in his documents. "For what?" Hiei asked. "For the bad things he had done to you. That's why they were having that… fight," Koenma told the fire

youkai. "Oo… then why didn't he want to see me?" Koenma stopped writing and put down his pen. "He can't face you yet. Anyway, I wanted to tell you something," Koenma started to walk towards Hiei.

"Do you remember the time when you're mad at Kurama for being too close with his mother?" asked Koenma. "I'm over that," he uttered.

Koenma smiled. "Well, he's having it now," Koenma told the youkai. "I don't have a mother. Why should he feel like that?" Hiei asked.

"You don't realise, do you? Mukuro might not be your real mother, but she is the mother of your heart. Do you know that?" Hiei narrowed his eyes. He cared for Mukuro. But it wasn't love. Love was what he felt for…

"How did you know that?" Hiei asked Koenma. The toddle chewed on his pacifier. "Well… you obeyed her, and you respect her. But your eyes don't feel the enthusiasm around her than you have around Kurama,"

Koenma voiced out his opinion.

Hiei blushed slightly knowing that the toddler had noticed, but

he kept his silence as he thought about Koenma's words.

Hiei looked up and looked into Koenma's large eyes. "Mukuro loves you as her own child. You can't run from it, Hiei. I myself agree that you're very loveable. Hehe…," Hiei arched a brow at Koenma.

"Really, if you throw less fire at people, I believe, even

Kuwabara would love you as a brother," Koenma said, but then realised that he had slipped his words. He closed his eyes to wait for Hiei's scolding at saying that Kuwabara can love him. But then Hiei just let out a small chuckle. "I don't need love from that kind of a human. But

I do realise now that he's far more powerful than I first met him,"

Hiei told Koenma.

"You are too. Now, don't feel too bad. I'll call you later when it's convenient to visit Kurama. For now, do something. Make something for Kurama, may I suggest?" Koenma smiled. Hiei snorted and walked out of the office.

Koenma smiled to himself. :… Even an icy cold heart like his is made out of flesh and blood …:

-------------------------------home---------------------

Shuuichi stirred. He cracked open an eye. The place looked different from his own room but familiar. Then he felt his middle was wrapped by something… warm.

He straightened up and the grip around his middle loosened. He blinked and saw Miura. The boy opened his eyes and smiled. "Ohayo," he smiled and rubbed his eyes. Shuuichi smiled. "Ohayo… you brought me back into your room?" he said. Miura nodded.

Shuuichi slumped back on the pillow. "I don't know why but I feel bad," he groaned. Miura rested his head on Shuuichi's chest. "You'll feel better if you take a bath in the bathroom. You can use mine, I'll use my mother's," he suggested and straightened up. Shuuichi nodded and walked dizzily to the bathroom.

Shuuichi changed into Miura's clothes and got ready. He brushed his hair and looked into the mirror, then at the clock on the wall.

10.30. Shuuichi walked his way to the kitchen and saw two women and Miura sitting on the breakfast table. "Hello sugar… come and have breakfast with us," said the lady with long blonde hair. Shuuichi nodded. He always came to Miura's house, but he had never seen his mother or father before.

Shuuichi took his seat and the other women poured some milk into his glass. This one had short blue hair. "Does your head still hurts,

Shuu-kun?" asked the lady with blonde hair. Shuuichi nodded. "A little," he told her. "When Miura brought you home yesterday, you looked so awful," commented the one with blue hair. Shuuichi smiled.

After breakfast, both of the women went out. Shuuichi slumped on the sofa and watched as Miura switched on an anime channel on the tv, then he came and sat next to Shuuichi. "Is one of them your mother?" asked Shuuichi. Miura nodded. The one with the long hair is my mother,"

he told Shuuichi as he munched on the biscuit he brought with him. "The

other one?" Miura looked at him. "My mother's girlfriend," he answered.

Shuuichi was silent. "Anyway, I'm sending you home afterwards. My mum called your mum already," Miura told him. Shuuichi nodded.

-----------mmmmmm toast-----------

"Haha… you should've seen Hiei's face! He looked like this!"

Kuwabara imitated what Hiei looked like. Of course everyone laughed.

Hiei couldn't possibly look like Kuwabara and the way Kuwabara acted was so funny. Kurama chuckled, but then coughed.

"Kurama!" everyone rushed nearer. Yuusuke sat on Kurama's right side and Kuwabara took his left side. The patted Kurama's back softly.

"Are you okay?" asked Yuusuke. Kurama nodded. Botan gave him another glass of water. "Here, you have to drink a lot of water," she informed him. Kurama nodded as he took the glass from the blue hair ferry girl.

Yuusuke sighed and rested his arms around Kurama's shoulder.

"Don't scare us like that," he told Kurama. "Yeah, I feel horrible when you get sick," Kuwabara still patting Kurama's softly.

"Anyway, does this youko self of yours really is a rebellious being?" asked Kuwabara. Kurama shrugged. "I can't control it. But it is softer than what it used to be before I was reincarnated," Kurama smiled.

"Whoa… that means you must be a real meanie last time," Yuusuke widened his eyes. Kurama shrugged. "Well, I was the heartless youko. What do you expect?" Kurama smirked. All of them let out a small laugh.

They spent the whole afternoon together, yet no one dares to ask why Kurama didn't want to see Hiei.

--------------home---------------I got new shoes-----------------

Shuuichi looked at Miura. He gave the boy a nod and pulled him inside the Hatanaka's resident. It was as silent as it always was. Sometimes it could be calm and welcoming. Sometimes, cold and distant.

It was as if there were these weird different types of auras surrounding the house.

Shuuichi rang the doorbell. He waited for a few seconds. Then, the door opened. A middle-aged woman with puffy eyes appeared at the entrance. "Kaasan," Shuuichi called out softly. Shiori blinked and smiled. "Shuu-kun!" she fell on her knees and hugged her step-son's middle. "How glad I am that you came back!" she cried.

"I'm sorry, kaasan," Shuuichi apologised, feeling really guilty.

He knew that the puffs in her eyes were caused by him. "It's okay, dear… as long as you're home safe, I'm alright!" she kissed him on the forehead.

They went in and walked straight into the kitchen. "I'll give you two ice-cream treats!" she smiled as she walked her way to the freezer and brought out a tub of ice-cream. Her eyes suddenly saw the tub of ice-cream that Hiei made himself. No one touched it yet. Her heart turned sorrow.

She closed her eyes and Hiei's last words echoed in her mind.

:… "I can't believe you did that!" …:

"Kaasan? Are you okay?" asked Shuuichi. Shiori quickly wiped off the tears welled up in her eyes and smiled. "Yes dear, I'm alright," she closed the freezer door and walked back to them.

"Is niichan back yet?" asked Shuuichi. Shiori shook her head.

"Not yet," she scooped the ice-cream out for them and restore the ice-cream back into the freezer.

---------------------end chap four----------

SRW: ok look back onto the lines I wrote things relating like I was eating bread and my sis dyed hers blue lol so I came up with the Why is bread white?

And Kurama youko went into the mall I was sitting typing and suddenly Auntie calls saying were going to the wall in an hour so ya, and I wrote toast cause I got bored, and I got new shoes and drew kurama on them!

StrawberryRoseWolf


	5. Chapter 5

YAY final chapeter im sorry if this is near fanfic idk im working one something

Review

StrawberryRoseWolfe

Koenma looked at his watch. It was nearly 8 o'clock. And the piles on his desk were all gone. A record time he had finished it before midnight. He smiled to himself. then he remembered his promise to Hiei. :… Even if he is a stubborn youkai, he still is obedient. Not like some people …: he remembered Yuusuke's actions which were always breaking the rules.

He called up George. The blue oni came up to him and bowed. "May

I be any assistance to you, Koenma-sama?" he asked. Koenma nodded.

"Find Hiei and bring him to Kurama's room," Koenma told George. "But,

Koenma-sama. Kurama-san is sleeping and I don't think it's appropriate to send any visitors over," George smiled.

Koenma gave the oni a look. George blinked and gulped. "Oh, okay then… as you wish," he said and walked to the door. "And another thing,

George!" Koenma exclaimed before the oni went out the room. "Leave them alone. I don't want anyone near them for a 100 metres radius," Koenma smiled. George frowned and closed the door. :… This is sure one weird order! …: he shook his head.

"Now, where to find Hiei-san?" George looked around and saw onis walking around. He stopped one of them and asked. "You seen Hiei-san?" the other oni shook his head, but then raised his finger. "Ah! I think

I saw him just now, near the gate," he told the oni. "Is he going somewhere?" asked George.

The oni shook his head. "I don't think so…" he leaned closer to

George. "…Kurama-san is still here," he grinned. George sweatdropped and knocked the oni's head. "Itai!" he exclaimed. "That'll teach you to be less busybody about people's personal life," George smirked and walked away.

As he entered the kitchen, a very familiar person walked past him. Not even acknowledging him with a bow or a nod. :… Hiei-san! …: he exclaimed in his mind. :… Now, what was he doing in the kitchen? …: But it didn't matter, he caught up with him.

"Sumimasen, Hiei-san," he stopped the youkai. Those red rubies eyed him with no interest. "What?" George gulped. :… Why is it so scary talking to him? …: "Umm… Koenma-sama asked you to come with me," he told Hiei. The youkai raised a brow. "Where to?" Hiei inquired. "Kurama-san's room," George answered.

Well, that sure does it. Hiei nodded and followed the oni to

Kurama's room. "May I remind you, Kurama-san's asleep. So please don't disturb him too much. It may not be good for his health and he's…"

George stopped as his eyes dropped to Hiei's gaze. It spelled 'Shut-up-or-I'll…' George gulped and opened the door.

Hiei nodded at him. "Thank you," he said softly as he closed the door. George smiled. :… He's not that bad after all …:

Hiei entered the room. It was slightly cold. A small bed-lamp shone the room creating a warm atmosphere. He walked closer to the bed where a redhead was sleeping comfortably. He looked so beautiful in the dim light. The beauty that illuminate the redhead seems pure and innocent.

Hiei took a seat on the chair next to the bed. His eyes never left the redhead even for a second.

He wanted to wake the fox, but didn't knew how. He placed his hands on the bed and rested his chin on it. Thinking about ways to wake up the fox without making him throw fits.

Unconsciously, his hand reached out to brush the redhead's hair.

Kurama's eyes slowly opened. He came to focus with a pair of ruby eyes.

Hiei's eyes. He smiled wearily. "Hiei…" he called. Hiei smiled. "Still mad at me?" asked the fire youkai.

"I was never…" Kurama paused. "I… No… I'm over it," Kurama straightened up. He ran his fingers through his hair to put it back in place. "Sorry Youko Kurama said mean things to you," Kurama closed his eyes and buried his face into his hands.

"I'm not offended," Hiei replied. "You know what?" suddenly Hiei asked. "What?" Kurama raised his head, to look at the youkai. Hiei looked at the bed sheets. "Koenma told me to give something to you…" he trailed away. Kurama listened.

"I… I thought for the whole day. Yet… I couldn't think of anything that could be given to you," Hiei paused again and took Kurama's hand. "But, I hope you don't mind if I give myself to you…" Hiei uttered, his hands still holding Kurama's one but his eyes were set on the bed sheets.

Kurama blinked. :… Hiei is giving himself to me? …: he thought.

He put another hand on Hiei's and his own hand. He pulled them gently.

Hiei looked up. "If you want to give yourself to me. I want to do the same," Kurama smiled. His eyes seem to sparkle in the dim light.

Hiei smiled a little and followed as Kurama pulled him up to sit on the bed with him. Kurama cupped the youkai's face and leaned closer to kiss the small mouth.

Hiei closed his eyes and savoured the taste of Kurama's sweet mouth against him. It felt divine. Most importantly, it felt like… love.

-------------------im so mean---------------------

Kurama opened his eyes, it was blurry. Kurama smiled as he had his arms wrapped around his Hiei and Hiei had his arms around his middle. He closed back his eyes and hugged his youkai firmer.

Then something hit his head.

"School!!!" He exclaimed. Hiei startled and nearly rolled off the bed. Kurama was in time to grab the youkai back to the safety of the bed sheets. He looked at the already showing morning sun. He slumped back on the bed.

"It seems like I'm going to cut a day of school," Kurama sighed.

"I can't! There's a Biochemistry exam today! Hiei, get up!" Kurama closed his face with his hand. Then he looked at his watch. 6.45 a.m.

If he's fast enough, he could reach school by 7.30 a.m. Suddenly Hiei got on top of him and looked into those green emerald orbs. "I'll tell your teacher a good excuse. Don't worry," He kissed the fox and jumped off the bed.

Kurama smiled as the naked form of Hiei got dressed in front of him with his back facing the fox. Kurama had saw it all. For the first time in his life yesterday, he had saw the youkai naked and conscious.

"Hiei, you have a bite mark on your ass!" It was quite fun to tease the

youkai sometimes. Hiei looked at his back, but couldn't see it.

"Where?" he asked. Kurama jumped off the bed with bedcovers around him and hugged his fire youkai. "Let it be. After all, I'll be only one who knows. And if anyone else knows…" Kurama trailed off. Hiei hit him on the head. "Itai! Why did you do that for?" Kurama rubbed his head.

"That's for thinking that I'm letting anyone else than you screw up my ass!" Hiei smirked. Kurama laughed and sat on the bed. He looked around for his own trousers and saw it on the bed lamp. He grinned and

sweatdropped. :… Now how did that get there? …:

--------------lol------------

Koenma stopped them. "Kurama, Matte! How are you going to go back to Ningenkai??" asked Koenma. Kurama blinked, then sweatdropped.

"Oit! Wait for me!" came Kuwabara, still putting on his school uniform with a piece of bread in his mouth. Yuusuke was not far behind him. Koenma grinned at Kurama. "Thought so that you wanted to go back today. I made Kuwabara and Yuusuke stay so you guys can go back together.

Kurama looked at his watch. 7.26 a.m. "Hayai! We're going to be late!" Kurama hushed.

Kurama munched on his bread and shouted. "Jigen-tou!" He slashed through the thin air and a dimension gate was created.

"Good luck Kurama!" they exclaimed and Kurama ran as fast as he could to Meiow High.

7.29 a.m. He reached the gate but nearly tripped off the ground.

Hiei grabbed his hand and ran with him.

7.31 a.m.…

"Hiei! I have to go to my locker to get my stuffs!" Kurama stumbled through the hallway to his locker. "You're going to be VERY late, baka!" Hiei shook his head.

Kurama took his pencil case, Biochemistry text book, calculator and specimen kit.

Kurama looked again at his watch. 7.40 a.m.

The papers had been distributed when he reached his class and an unfamiliar old lady was sitting in the usual nice Mr. Nagawa-sensei's place. Kurama gulped. She looked as sulky as anyone could imagine and she's definitely not going to let him sit for this exam. He looked behind him, no signs of Hiei. :… Maybe he thought I was safe already, so he left …: Kurama frowned.

The redhead sighed and knocked on the door anyway. A serious expression turned to Kurama and frowned. "And who might you be?" she asked. "I'm Minamino Shuuichi," Kurama said politely. "And you're late?" she asked, focusing on Kurama. Kurama nodded.

Before she could say anything else, someone shouted from outside the class. "Fire! The School's on fire!" everyone looked up from their exam paper. The lady stood. "Umm… class, I think we should all save ourselves first. The exam is postponed to tomorrow," she announced and rushed them out of the class.

Kurama blinked. Something was wrong here. It was dark and unceremoniously cold outside. Why is there suddenly a fire?

All of them crowded the field where a big flame was erupting… somewhat from the ground. And the flames were unusually dark in colour.

Fire engines rushed over in less than 5 minutes.

"All students are to evacuate the school compound and go home right now as not to be in the way of the firemen!" an announcement was made. Noises were heard and all the students made their way to the gate.

Kurama frowned. Something was definitely fishy. He shifted the textbook in his hand and felt something drop from the skies next to him. He smiled. "Hiei, it was you!" Kurama turned. Hiei's eyes were set forward but a small smile was lit on his face.

"Nice fire you did there," Kurama whispered. "I had to mix some Makai fire to make it big and scary," Hiei smirked. Kurama hugged his fire demon. "You saved my Biochemistry test!"

"Let's run home!" Kurama chuckled. "Home?" Hiei echoed. "Yeah ho…" Kurama paused. He suddenly remembered than he didn't want to go home.

"Oi! I thought you were doing your test?" asked a voice. Both turned and saw Yuusuke together with Kuwabara eating ice-cream smiling widely at them.

"You guys cut school?" asked Kurama. Both nodded. "So did you!"

Kuwabara chuckled. "The school's on fire," both Kurama and Hiei answered simultaneously. Then Kurama laughed, even Hiei let out a small chuckle.

Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked at the Meiow High School's direction and there was smoke. Kuwabara eyed Hiei who seemed to smell fishy. "And you had to do something with it?" Kuwabara pointed at Hiei. Hiei shrugged and rested his arms on his chest.

"You burnt Kurama's school?" asked Yuusuke. "Just the field,"

Hiei answered. "For what?" Kuwabara blinked.

Kurama laughed and told them the whole story.

"You are such a vandal, Hiei! Imagine how much Kurama's school is going to pay for those beautiful 'burnt' grasses?!" Yuusuke laughed.

Hiei eyed Kuwabara's ice-cream and pinched Kurama's sides. "Ouch!

What was that for?" Kurama asked. Hiei gestured him to come closer and

Kurama leaned closer to Hiei. "I want ice-cream," he whispered. Kurama straightened up. "I'm going to go home, so… see ya guys later!" Kurama grinned. "Later Dude!" Kuwabara and Yuusuke waved, walking away.

--------------------------------lol ice cream----------

Kurama stopped midway and looked at Hiei. "What?" asked the fire

youkai. "What will kaasan say if we came back early?" he frowned. "The

school's on fire?" Hiei smirked. Kurama chuckled and slapped Hiei's head playfully. "Oh, you're such a cunning little youkai!" he put his arm on Hiei's shoulder and walked towards his home.

Kurama looked at the door. It was somewhat cold. He frowned. "I don't…" Hiei sighed and pushed the youko inside the compound.

Just as Kurama was about to touch the doorbell, the door opened.

Kazuya Hatanaka was about to kiss his stepson right on the nose if he hadn't stop to turn.

"AH! Shuu-kun!" exclaimed the man. Kurama blinked and smiled.

Shiori rushed towards them and looked at her son. Her perfect baby.

"Shuuichi!!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around the startled boy.

"Where were you? Why didn't you came back? Did you know that I was so worried?" she sobbed.

Kurama kept his quiet, still didn't knew what to say. Shiori ooked up at her son. Kurama was just about to say something when

Shiori put a finger on his lips. "Shh… what's past is past, okay?" she smiled. Kurama smiled and nodded once.

---------------------YAY----------------

"Anyway, why did you came home early? Didn't you go to school?" asked Shiori. "The school's on fire," Kurama answered coolly as he sipped a glass of milk. Hiei was rummaging the freezer to find his own creation of ice-cream he had left somewhere in Kurama's freezer a few days ago.

Shiori blinked. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Of course, kaasan. We were just starting our test paper when it happened," Kurama smiled.

Shiori rushed over to Kurama and checked him. "Are you alright?" she asked, anxious. Kurama nodded. "Only the field was on fire, kaasan.

We're all safe," Kurama assured his mother.

Shiori sat on the chair. "Don't scare me like that," she sighed.

Hiei shut the freezer with a thud and carried the tub of ice-cream. He put it on the table. "Kaasan, do you want some?" Hiei suddenly asked.

Kurama blinked. :… Hiei, calling kaasan… kaasan? …: Shiori nodded.

"I'll try some," she smiled. Hiei walked over to get three ice-cream cups.

Kurama looked at his cup and narrowed his eyes at it. It looked like a swirl of blood-red jelly and black coloured cream. "What's this

Hiei?" Kurama poked experimentally at the so-called ice cream. "Ice

cream… what else?" Hiei put a mouthful of the item in his mouth. He

closed his eyes and smiled, contented.

Shiori ate her share and praised the little boy. "Now I know

where did my strawberry jam went," she chuckled.

---------------------------------auntie----------------------------

Kurama sat on his own bed and closed his eyes. He savoured the feel of his own soft bed after leaving it for three days. "Oh, my bed… how I miss you so much!" Kurama laid on his stomach and spread his hands as if hugging his big bed.

Hiei sulked at this and snorted. Kurama smiled. "Someone's jealous," Kurama straightened up and opened his top. He threw it at Hiei. The fire youkai smirked and lit up some fire in his hand. "If I burn this, what would you wear to school?" Kurama widened his eyes and lunged forward. "My precious clothes! Give it back!" Kurama grabbed it and played a little tug-of-war with Hiei.

"Hiei, let go! It'll tear!" Kurama narrowed his eyes. Hiei let go and Kurama fell on his back. The youkai laughed. "Stupid naïve fox!" he jumped on the bed and laid on Kurama's chest. Both, still laughing and

worn out.

Kurama wrapped his hands around Hiei and kissed him gently on the forehead.

------------------------lol my school caught fire--------------

"You go home first," Shuuichi smiled and touched Miura's cheek.

The boy blushed and nodded. "Yoshi," he reached to kiss Shuuichi on the cheek. "I'm going to get some stuff for tomorrow's art class, okay?

Ja!" Shuuichi walked his way to the art shop.

Miura looked at his lover and smiled contentedly as Shuuichi disappeared into the shop. Just as he turned around, his stomach stung. Quite painfully. He winced but frowned… it disappeared after a few seconds, then he shook his head. "Nah, it wont be anything serious.

Most probably something I ate," he shrugged and made his way home.

"Tadaima… gomen kudasai?" Miura called. But no one answered. He shut the door and slumped on the sofa. He opened the jar of cookie on the coffee table and munched on some cookies. He saw a piece of note slipped between the jar bottom and the table.

He pulled it out and read it.

"Miura, baby!

Kaasan and Kareen are at Osaka now for a business trip. Left some money near the kitchen counter and kaasan already stocked up the whole fridge. Have fun and wait for our return! Ja ne!

p/s : Will be back in a week!

Kaachan!

Miura smiled. :… Cool! …: but just as he wanted to put down the note, the stinging pain came back swirling around in his right side of the stomach. :… Shimatta! What's this? …: he winced. He had never felt this kind of a pain before.

"I hope Shuuichi is back already!" he reached for the phone and

dialled the number of Hatanaka's resident's phone number.

-------------------------lol I like cheese------------------

Kurama was licking his way up Hiei's chest when the phone rang.

"Um, you picking that up?" asked Hiei after the ringing had reached it's fifth ring. Kurama looked up and nodded. He reached out to take the phone and answered it.

"Moshi-moshi," Kurama got up and sat on the bed, hands gathering

Hiei close to him.

"H… hello… Shuuichi?" asked a weary voice form the other side.

"Umm… yeah? Who's that?" asked Kurama smiling as he twiddled his hand on the fire youkai's semi erected rod.

"It's me… Miu… ergh…!" said the voice. Kurama started a frown on his face. "Miura-kun? Is that you?" Kurama narrowed his eyes. Hiei blinked and looked at Kurama's sudden change of mood.

"H… hai…," said Miura.

"Chotto… this is Shuuichi's older brother. I don't think he's back yet. But where are you now?" asked Kurama.

"My… my house…," Miura answered.

"Okay, you just hang in there! We'll be right there!" with that,

Kurama put away the phone and kissed Hiei quickly on the cheek. "Come on, Hiei! Shuu-kun's friend is in trouble!" Kurama got up and slipped into his trousers. While doing that, he tried to remember where was Miura's house. Once, they had walked home together from school with his brother and Kurama revived the memory of which lane it was and what turning to take.

Kurama looked at Hiei who was already dressed up. "Ikuzo! I'll tell kaasan first," he pulled the fire youkai with him.

"Kaasan! Kaasan!" Shiori appeared from the kitchen. "Nan da?" she asked, a smile on her face. But it instantly changed when she saw the expression on her son's face. "What's wrong?" asked the lady.

"Shuu-kun's friend is in trouble. I'm going over to help him.

When he comes home tell him that Miura is in the hospital, okay?"

Kurama gave his mother a quick kiss and went out the door where Hiei was already waiting.

------------------------AH--------------------------

Miura winced in pain. It felt like hell and it wasn't subsiding.

"Shimatta… What's this?" he groaned in pain.

It felt like hours after he had hung up the phone. Shuuichi's brother said that he was coming. But he was still nowhere to be seen.

------------sissy-------------

Hiei frowned. Kurama said nothing but just sped towards someplace, a determined expression on his face.

At last, they arrived at Miura's house. "Miura-kun?" Kurama knocked on the door, one hand trying to open the door. But it was locked. No one answered. "Just open the door," Hiei frowned. Kurama nodded and supplied some youki to the door knob and the wood of the door responded. It opened in less than a second.

Both went in and saw a boy cringing on the sofa. "Miura-kun!"

Kurama rushed towards to the boy and turned him over. The boy was covered with sweat and was shaking slightly. "I'll take you to the hospital," Kurama picked the lithe boy up. He was about Hiei's size but heavier.

"Shuu-san… where's Shuu-chan?" asked the boy, his blue eyes were tired. "He's still not back. But I already told kaasan to inform him." Kurama smiled. Hiei closed the door and nodded at

Kurama.

Kurama gave Miura to Hiei and the youkai sped as fast as lightning. Kurama took a taxi to the hospital.

---------------Later----------------I use that word to much-----------

Kurama pushed open the door and looked to the left, then to the right. Then he saw a small figure near the window. Kurama rushed over.

"Hiei!" he called. Hiei turned and opened his arms. "The boy turned blue when we were on our way. The doctor already took him in," Hiei told Kurama, his face on the redhead's heaving chest.

Kurama hugged his lover and kissed his forehead. "Thank you,"

Kurama smiled. "I'm sure Shuuichi would appreciate what you did,"

Kurama smiled and they both took a seat in the waiting hall.

------------------------------------------Home-----------------------------

"Tadaima!" exclaimed a voice. Shiori came out of her room and frowned with a serious face. "Kaasan?" Shuuichi narrowed his eyes.

"Shuu-chan, Miura is in the hospital," Shiori told the boy. "What!?"

Shuuichi's eyes widened, all his bags and stuffs dropped to the floor.

"I don't know much. But your brother picked up the phone just now and he came down telling me to tell you that Miura was in the hospital," Shiori told Shuuichi. "Niisan is home? Miura in hospital?" he blinked. Shiori nodded. He was numb all over for a second. But then

his muscles started to respond with his brain and he ran out of the house, still in his school uniform.

:… Miura! I leave you alone for an hour and you're in the hospital already? …:

------------------------im home from the hospital :(-----------------

Kurama looked at Hiei, the fire youkai was so tired. So was himself. Kurama sighed and brushed Hiei's hair. They didn't sleep well and today was such a weird day.

Hiei who was leaning on his lover, looked around wearily. People were staring at them from time to time. Especially those nurses at the counter. Giggling all the way. He had thought of making Kurama wear a sign saying that the fox was his. A smile crept on his face upon thinking about that stupid idea.

"Shuuichi is involved with the blue eyed boy, isn't he?" asked

Hiei. Kurama arched his brow at Hiei. "Well, he was crying for your brother's name just now," Hiei took Kurama's hand and breathed into it.

A faint scent of rose could be detected. "I think so. First, he thought that I was Shuu-kun. He called me Shuu-koi," Kurama smiled.

Then the floor vibrated. Kurama and Hiei turned around and saw

Shuuichi entering the place. "Shuu-chan! Here!" Kurama hollered. Shuuichi spotted his redhead brother and went over to him.

"Niisan!" Shuuichi exclaimed and sat next to him. "He's already been taken in. The doctor haven't come out yet," Kurama told Shuuichi.

Shuuichi nodded. "Thank you," he uttered.

They were quiet and tense for a while. Then Kurama turned to his brother. "You… you with Miura now?" asked the redhead. Shuuichi blinked. "He told you?" asked the boy. "He told Hiei," Kurama smiled. "Hiei-san?" Shuuichi leaned over to look at the being sitting close to his brother.

"Kind of," and the fire youkai stood up. "The doctor's out," Hiei announced. Shuuichi and Kurama stood as well and looked at the guy in the white robe who just came out of the door, very cute looking. "Doc? How's my friend?" asked Shuuichi. The doctor looked at Shuuichi then at Kurama and Hiei. He was about to speak but gleamed at the fire

youkai as he saw that he seemed to be hugging Kurama's middle.

"Any one of you guys, his family?" asked the doctor with a smile. They shook their head. The doctor arched his brow. "I'm his… boyfriend," Shuuichi told the doctor. "Ahh… ja. Well, he needed to be operated. His appendix are inflated. We need someone over 18 to sign the paper," the doctor told them.

"I'll sign for him. I'm his brother," Kurama offered pointing at

Shuuichi. The doctor nodded and walked over to the counter. He asked the nurses for the form and they were all puppy eyed, ready to serve the doctor. "Doumo," he uttered and turned around.

Just as he turned, a pair of arms wrapped around his middle.

Another doctor in his white robe grinned at the doctor. "Itoshii! Lunch time," he smiled. The doctor gave him a quick peck and shook his head.

"I have an appendix patient. Immediate attention needed," he smiled.

The other doctor pouted. "Say, we can always use extra help. After that, we'll have lunch. How about it?" asked the doctor who was holding the form, he was still in his lover's embrace.

The other doctor nodded. "What room?" he asked. "OT4," the other one replied. "Ja, meet you there," he gave the doctor a kiss and released him, walking over to the lift.

The doctor came back to Kurama-tachi. "Sorry," he blushed. "Here, fill in this particulars and sign it," he smiled, handing the form and pen to Kurama. Hiei let go of Kurama's middle and both Kurama and Shuuichi walked further to fill the form.

Hiei stayed where he was and looked at Kurama, then at the doctor. "Say, cute girlfriend," the doctor smiled, missing Kurama's fact about him being Shuuichi's brother. "He's my 'boyfriend'," Hiei stressed it out to him. The doctor blinked.

"Boyfriend? oooh… you're gay, your lover's brother is gay, I'm gay, nice world we're living in, ne? Hahaha…" joked the doctor. Hiei narrowed his eyes. "What's 'gay'?" The doctor blinked.

Kurama came back and handed the form to the doctor. He was kind of jealous that the doctor was having a conversation with his lover.

Quickly, Kurama slipped a hand around Hiei's shoulder. "There you go," he smiled.

The doctor nodded. "I'm going to get him ready for the operation," with that he sent the form to the counter and walked to the lift.

--------------Next day-----------------

Kurama opened the door. Shuuichi peered from behind his brother.

A sleeping figure of Miura was laying peacefully on the bed. "Miura-

koi!" exclaimed Shuuichi. Kurama knocked his brother's head. "quiet," he hissed. Shuuichi nodded. "sorry," he rushed towards his lover who stirred awake.

Miura blinked and focused his bearings. "Shuu-koi," he said softly. "Are you feeling okay?" asked Shuuichi. Miura nodded. "Hai,

daijobu da yo. Everything's okay when you're here," he told Shuuichi.

Kurama blinked. :… It would be wonderful if Hiei's half as romantic as this boy …: Shuuichi scratched his head. "hn?"

"Do yo want anything to eat? Chocolates?" Kurama grinned mischievously. Miura nodded. "Okay, I'll get it for you," with that,

Kurama left the two lovebirds alone for a while.

------------yay--------------

"He's over you," Kurama suddenly said. Hiei stroked Kurama's stomach and looked into those deep emerald eyed. Cheerful, contented weary eyes. "So?" he asked, face still blushed out of their love. Best one since the 'Shuuichi like's Hiei incident'. "So, I think he went through a few painful things to learn that," Kurama told the youkai, hands running over his naked firm ass.

"So?" the same repetitious answer. "So…" Kurama trailed off, straightening himself bringing Hiei up with him. Both sat on the bed, stark naked in front of each other. Kurama smiled softly and cupped the fire youkai's face.

"You are so beautiful do you know that?" asked the redhead. Hiei just blinked once. He looked so innocent. So pure, yet Kurama knew better. Don't judge a book by it's cover, you'll never know if it's good or not until you read it.

Kurama already read this book named 'Hiei'. Read it well, very well indeed.

Shuuichi was back to his normal self. Normal as in not head over heels over Hiei. Miura came over a lot lately after recovering from his appendix operation and both seemed to be locked up in Shuuichi's room doing god knows what.

Kurama leaned closer… closer… trying to close the space between himself and the lithe youkai.

Just as his nose was about to touch Hiei's a frantic knock was heard on the window. Both looked towards the window.

Botan!

She let herself in. How? No one knows. "Erm sorry!" she scratched her head upon seeing two indecently 'dressed' figures. She turned to her back and tried to tell them what happened. "Koenma-sama needs you right now! … quick!" she struggled not to giggle to much.

"Again…" both sighed. They got dressed and Hiei walked pass

Botan. "You do that again, I'll make you pay big for it," He snorted and disappeared out the window into the darkness.

Botan turned. Kurama gave her a weary smile. "Shall we?" he gestured her to go out first. Botan nodded.

They made their way to Reikai. Everything got back to normal again. Normal.

-----------------------Owari----------------

Damn! This is huge! Finally finished it. Started it on 4th February and ended it on 19th March. A long time, ne? Still, I think it turned out okay, not too bad as I suspected though. Now I explain the line stuff my auntie makes ice cream like hiei's so I used it, my school caught fire due to a prank, and for the hospital I got the metal plates out of my legs today! I was hit by a car around 2 years ago im happy now!

StrawberryRoseWolf

Lemon is promised


	6. Lemon chap KxH

Extra Lemon Chapter

Kurama cracked open an eye. He yawned and took a glance at the alarm clock. A weekend. And it's still early. Very early. 5.30 a.m.

He turned and saw a sleeping youkai next to him. His breathing low, brief and steady. Just like a baby's. Kurama reached out to stroke that fine hair. Soft.

He poked the youkai on the waist and caused the fire demon to stir and turn around, pleasing the fox with a very innocent face of his lover. Beautiful.

He sighed and straightened up, pulling away some of the covers revealing the side of Hiei's body. His expressions were dazed by the fire demon's body, glistening in the faint sunlight that was just appearing on the horizon.

He leaned down to kiss the fire demon's cheek, trailing down to his throat and neck. Hiei uttered a few blur words which Kurama identified as contented sighs. Sucking gently at the nape of the

youkai's neck, he stole a glance at Hiei's face.

The fire demon let out a contented sigh and reached out to pull

Kurama's long sidelocks. The redhead smiled and nuzzled his neck.

Unknown to the fire demon, Kurama's hand had found their way to his waistband, pulling it loose. "Hmmphh…" he snorted in his sleep, as

Kurama parted their kiss for breath. He ignored the pants for a while, searching for Hiei's shirt.

Kurama's fingers started to brush against his fire demon's chest, back and forth over his nipple after his other hand finally succeeds in throwing Hiei's shirt somewhere in the room. Kurama pressed a kiss on Hiei's shoulder and ran his tongue lightly over the other nipple. Hiei gave a small moan in his sleep but nothing more. Kurama's fingers closed around Hiei's nipple and pinched it slightly before it started it's rhythmic rubbing again. Kurama saw Hiei's nipple hardening under his ministrations and decided that it was time to give more attention to other parts of his lover's body.

While his tongue continued to taste and tease the hardening nipple, Kurama's hand slowly wandered downwards, passed the firm abdomen and reached the inside of Hiei's thin boxers and explored. He rubbed his lover's member slowly and firmly, making circular motionsover the tip and down to its base before running his finger alongside the length. Gaining a contented moan from the youkai's small mouth.

Hiei's eyes fluttered open. "Kurama…" He opened his mouth and was quickly silenced by Kurama's kiss, so urgent and demanding. Kurama's hand continued to tease him, over and over again, making him rock hard and aching for release. The other hand reached under and cupped his ass, kneading and squeezing the muscles there.

The redhead smiled upon seeing the silent plea in Hiei's half-lidded eyes, the image of Hiei writhing under him is turning him on so badly, making him so hot. Kurama wanted to take him and feel him from the inside, but he held back. The longer he waited, the better it will be when he got to that final act of consummation. He took off his clothes and threw it aside on the floor somewhere. He'll deal with it later. It's one of the most pleasurable thing in the world to do this, to make love with the one you truly love, one to whom you will devote the rest of your life with.

The fire demon arched up in frustration when he felt Kurama's hand leaving his throbbing desire down there, he was getting so close to release. Then he felt Kurama's finger, probing and searching for the small opening. Kurama slowly inched down Hiei's small body and took a nip at the tip of his member. He grinned when he saw Hiei jerking up in surprise. Surprises are good.

As he slowly pushed his finger inside, Kurama ran the tip of his tongue over the tip of Hiei's member, lightly but enough to drive his lover crazy. He repeated the process again and again, occasionally taking in the head and sucked gently at it. Hiei turned his head to the side, gasping and breathing hard as he hung close to the point of release. Kurama let his hand travel up Hiei's body, brushing his fingertips over the firm muscles, over his nipples and alongside his throat before arriving at his lips. Hiei opened his mouth and sucked at his fingers, tasting and thirsting for it. It's the only thing that can divert him from this torturous pleasure.

Kurama pulled his finger out of Hiei's hot cavern and rubbed at the fluid that gathers at the tip of his member, tasting the salty seeds. Then slowly, he parted the legs of his lover and lifted him a little as he positions himself at the entrance. And as he thrusts inside into that hot, contracting channel, through the resistance and friction, Kurama leaned down and again silences Hiei with his mouth.

Hiei kissed him back urgently and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurama, trying to divert himself of the pain of penetration. Kurama hadn't used lubricant this time and though the pain is much more intensifying, his awareness of the pleasure that Kurama was giving him was also sharper. Their lips meet and part again and again, ravenous, and consumed by passion and desire.

The bed rocked violently as Kurama increased the force of his thrusts, his breathing coming in gasps as he felt himself getting close to climax. Hiei reached up and touched Kurama's face. The redhead tilted his head to one side and leaned into the caress of his fire demon before turning his head and capture his fingers, licking it and tasting it. He felt Hiei convulsed around him as he came, spraying their bodies with his seed. Kurama leaned down and kissed Hiei long and hard as he thrust even harder and faster, holding out as long as he can before finally releasing into his beloved. Kurama slowly pulled out of Hiei as he felt his member softening and hugged Hiei to him, listening to his heart beating close to his.

Kurama then leaned up and cupped Hiei's face in his hands before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Hiei smiled, tired. Contented. A very nice morning treat from his fox spirit. Kurama stole another glance at the clock. 6.05 a.m.

Hiei got up and pinned Kurama on the bed, too tired to do anything but listen to his heartbeat beating quickly after their lovemaking. Listening to it steadying. Listening to his own rhythm. He rested his head on his lover's chest and licked the sweet sweat on it.

"He's over you," Kurama suddenly said. Hiei stroked Kurama's stomach and looked into those deep emerald eyed. Wide, contented weary eyes. "So?" he asked, face still blushed out of their love. Best one since the 'Shuuichi likes Hiei incident'. "So, I think he went through a few painful things to learn that," Kurama told the youkai, hands running over his naked firm ass.

"So?" the same repetitious answer. "So…" Kurama trailed off, straightening himself bringing Hiei up with him. Both sat on the bed, stark naked in front of each other just like the day they were born.

Kurama smiled softly and cupped the fire youkai's face.

"You are so beautiful do you know that?" asked the redhead, obviously changing the subject. Hiei just blinked once. He looked so innocent. So pure, yet Kurama knew better. Don't judge a book by it's cover, you'll never know if it's good or not until you read it.

Kurama already read this book named 'Hiei'. Read it well, very well indeed. But sometimes, he still doesn't understand it.

Shuuichi was back to his normal self. Normal as in not head over heels over Hiei. Miura came over a lot lately after recovering from his appendix operation and both seemed to be locked up in Shuuichi's room doing god knows what.

Kurama leaned closer… closer… trying to close the space between himself and the lithe youkai.

Just as his nose was about to touch Hiei's a frantic knock was

heard on the window. Both looked towards the window.

Botan!

She let herself in. How? No one knows. "Erm… gomen ne!" she scratched her head upon seeing two indecently 'dressed' figures. She turned to her back and tried to tell them what happened. "Koenma-sama needs you right now! … quick!" she struggled not to giggle to much.

"Again…" both sighed. "And so early!" Hiei cursed after it. They got dressed and Hiei walked pass Botan. "You do that again, I'll make you pay big for it," He snorted and disappeared out the window into the growing daylight.

Botan turned. Kurama gave her a weary smile. "Shall we?" he gestured her to go out first. Botan nodded.

They made their way to Reikai. Everything got back to normal again. Normal.

-----------------onwari---------------

Nyahaha!!! That's my lemon chapter!! Eat me! I'm not responsible for this. Okay, I am. But sorry! Don't flame me for this piece of LEMON stuff. I gave you warning! The story stands perfectly on it's own without this! Hahahha!!!! Why am I laughing so much?

The official keeper of Kurama and Hiei's love. So, I have the right to play with it!

StrawberryRoseWolf

Note: Ive made a sequel to The Wedding its lemon its called The Honey Moon so if you want me to post review!


End file.
